LA CUÑA DE JÚPITER
by dominadaemoni
Summary: Algo extraño le está sucediendo al todopoderoso ordenador que gobierna Amoi. Buscando comprender el porqué del extraño comportamiento de su "hijo predilecto", la supercomputadora se verá arrastrada a un nuevo mundo de sensaciones inexplicables hasta acabar convertida en todo un ejemplo de cliché voyeur. Warning: contenido yaoi
1. Lambda 3000 - Júpiter

_**Si los hombres se excitan observando sexo lésbico,  
¿por qué no iba a suceder lo mismo con las mujeres?  
Aunque sean mujeres digitales...**_

* * *

 _Esta historia forma parte de un conjunto de relatos eróticos llamados "Hentai Stravaganzza" de esta misma autora, que será publicado próximamente en Wattpad. Al ser éste en particular demasiado extenso, he considerado comenzar a publicarlo aquí por capítulos. ¡Que lo disfruten!_

 _Los títulos de cada capítulo corresponden a diferentes tracks de la impresionante banda sonora de la Ova antigua. Recomiendo fervientemente escucharlos, son fantásticos y están en youtube._

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: Los maravillosos personajes y el perturbador Amoi son propiedad de Reiko Yoshihara. Este relato no es más que el fruto de mi admiración por su obra._

* * *

I

Lambda 3000, también conocida como Júpiter, era una inteligencia artificial bastante singular. Creada como sistema administrativo de toda una avanzada colonia de la humanidad, ya demostró su increíble potencial al adquirir conciencia propia y hacerse con el mando y control de Amoi, rebelándose contra sus creadores para después crear toda una nueva y compleja sociedad. Este nuevo orden social estaba totalmente controlado por la tecnología, pero al mismo tiempo era tan estratificado y condicionado que no dejaba lugar a dudas sobre lo retorcido de las mentes que programaron el código base del ordenador que lo desarrolló.

El factor flexible de ese mismo código, permitió a Júpiter evolucionar y tomar el control, pero también implicaba que podría seguir evolucionando hasta generar _scripts_ nada propios de una máquina. Efectos como el orgullo, la inseguridad o la ira se materializaban en cadenas y más cadenas de comandos, en el interior del núcleo del sistema, hasta hacerla quizás "demasiado humana".

Júpiter estaba muy orgullosa de la sociedad que había creado y lo que más le enorgullece son sus Blondies. El summum de su capacidad para crear vida y condicionar individuos, clonados para ser sus embajadores y representantes en el mundo físico.

Los Blondies no solo eran seres vivos cuya genética era especialmente seleccionada para cumplir los estándares de perfección de Júpiter, eran androides biomecánicos cuyos cerebros de silicio eran desarrollados y programados por la propia Lambda 3000 a imagen y semejanza de ella misma, con los mismos algoritmos flexibles que le permitieron adquirir su propia conciencia y personalidad.

En el desarrollo de uno de esos Blondies, Júpiter se esmeró especialmente. Observar y administrar el condicionamiento y programación del joven Iason se convirtió en su actividad preferida. ¿Era posible que la Ingeniero que creó el código fuente del poderoso ordenador, lo impregnara de sensibilidad femenina? Tal vez fuera así ya que Júpiter había desarrollado por el pequeño Iason una fijación sólo comparable al instinto maternal.

Sólo los Blondies tienen un cerebro capacitado para interpretar el código máquina* del Lambda 3000 pero de entre ellos y desde el momento en el que cumple 10 años, sólo Iason es elegido para ser su interlocutor y portavoz. Júpiter sigue de cerca el día a día de su favorito, mucho más de cerca de lo que el propio Iason pudiera suponer.

Sigue con maternal curiosidad su desarrollo, disfrutando de sus peculiares reacciones, contemplando admirada la hermosura de su cuerpo en crecimiento, hasta convertirse el joven Blondie en todo un monumento a la belleza masculina.

Pero no es hasta que el joven Iason se transforma de adolescente en adulto que comienzan los auténticos problemas para Júpiter. Como todo buen espécimen de la alta sociedad de Amoi, Iason se debía introducir en el sistema de _Pets_ o Mascotas. Lo que llama la atención de su "progenitora" es que, a diferencia de los demás élites, Iason no parece demasiado interesado en la crianza o disfrute de las mismas. Júpiter condiciona a sus Blondies para carecer de otro deseo sexual distinto del simple _voyeurismo._ El coito, ya fuera de tipo homosexual o heterosexual era innecesario y considerado sucio y degradante para los Blondies, totalmente estériles y cuya creación se programaba en las probetas de los laboratorios. Júpiter había creado el sistema de _Pets_ como una parodia descafeinada de las relaciones para controlar los más que probables impulsos sexuales que sabía que podían surgir al haber dotado a sus hijos de hormonas. Y el desinterés de Iason por tales prácticas le preocupaba, hasta cierto punto. Temía que alguna reacción hormonal inesperada hiciera tambalear su, hasta el momento, perfecto desempeño. Durante sus reuniones semanales, se lo hizo saber y Iason comprendió que estaba provocando inseguridad en el todo-poderoso robot. Iason sabía que nada en su comportamiento debía provocar a Júpiter, por lo que desde ese día se adentra en la tenencia y cría de al menos una mascota al año, con la intención de guardar ciertas apariencias ante su Jefa y ante la sociedad.

Pero las mascotas le aburrían. Le agobiaban. Cada minuto que pasaba a su lado le hacía despreciarlas aún más. Eran muy parecidas a esos animales estúpidos de las granjas alimentarias cuyo cuerpo estaba cubierto de blanca lana y que sólo se dedicaban a balar de camino a los mataderos. Pero su teatralizada forma de actuar es suficiente para que Júpiter le deje en paz y los años se suceden en aparente armonía.

* * *

 **GLOSARIO**

 _\- El_ _ **código fuente o código base**_ _de un programa informático (o software) es un conjunto de líneas de texto con los pasos que debe seguir la computadora para ejecutar dicho programa. Por lo tanto, el funcionamiento de un programa está totalmente escrito en código fuente._

 _\- El_ _**lenguaje de máquina o código máquina**_ _es el sistema de códigos directamente interpretable por un circuito microprogramable, como el microprocesador de una computadora o el microcontrolador de un autómata. Por lo que un ser humano no podría entenderlo._

 ** _ **\- script**_** ** _,_** ** _ **archivo de órdenes**_** ** _,_** ** _ **archivo de procesamiento por lotes**_** ** _o_** ** _ **guión**_** _es un programa usualmente simple que, por lo regular se almacena en un archivo de texto plano. Los scripts son casi siempre interpretados, pero no todo programa interpretado es considerado un guión. El uso habitual de los scripts es realizar diversas tareas como combinar componentes, interactuar con el sistema operativo o con el usuario._


	2. Hatred

II

— ¡Es una broma!¡No puede estar hablando en serio!

Raoul estaba estupefacto, lo que el súper-ordenador le estaba pidiendo no cuadraba para nada con la lógica ni con la Normativa. Ya era bastante difícil para él acostumbrarse a ser el interlocutor de Júpiter hasta que Iason se recuperará, no tenía ni idea de cómo reaccionar ante sus bizarras peticiones.

— _Yo nunca bromeo…_ — Desde el exterior, el lenguaje del Lambda 3000 parecía una sucesión de silbidos dodecafónicos, pero Raoul ahora podía interpretarlos y la respuesta le sonaba enfadada.

— ¿Por qué desea reconstruir a ese...ese… miserable ser? No ha hecho más que provocar un problema tras otro desde que apareció. Ha hecho que Iason cambie y…

— _No pedí tu opinión sobre eso, lo que quiero saber es si es posible o no._

— Bien… Supongo que sí… Costará y algunas partes estructurales deberán ser sustituidas por otras mecánicas, pero la gran mayoría se pueden clonar a partir de sus células madre… En _The Guardians_ debe de haber muestras del cordón, las guardamos en caso de que alguno de los _furniture_ necesite de un trasplante y para experimentos genéticos.

— _Procede entonces…_

— Júpiter…, perdone pero…, Iason no ha despertado todavía… por lo que no es posible que haya sido él el que le pidiese que…

— _¡Raoul!_

— Sí Júpiter…

— _¡Póngase a ello inmediatamente!_

Tras levantarse de un salto, el asustado Blondie se cuadra a lo militar y prácticamente abandona corriendo la estancia. Si Júpiter pudiera suspirar y poner los ojos en blanco, seguramente estaría haciéndolo en estos momentos. Abandona el holograma en forma de estatua de la Sala de Audiencias y se conecta a la terminal 3908.

 **...**

A unos 10 kilómetros de profundidad en el subsuelo de Eos, en los laboratorios más secretos de Amoi, cuyo acceso estaba vetado incluso al difunto Iason, la pantalla de la terminal 3908 se enciende iluminando la estancia. En el centro de la misma, un tubo criogénico del tipo 1.80HS también se enciende, provocando que el líquido amniótico de su interior burbujee. Al cabo de pocos segundos, el cuerpo suspendido en ese líquido comienza a moverse, la cápsula se abre con un sonido hermético y una nube de vapor a presión impide ver bien a la figura que se incorpora. La figura se tambalea por un instante y finalmente sale del contenedor por la escalerita adyacente, se dirige a la esquina del cuarto y enciende la luz. Sólo entonces podemos apreciar los empapados y redondos pechos, el largo y rubio cabello y las prominentes curvas. Después se dirige al armario, saca una toalla para secarse y después viste su desnudez sólo con una bata de laboratorio, no cree necesitar más ropa para lo que pretende hacer a continuación. Con paso tranquilo se sienta en un sofá al fondo de la estancia y conecta la terminal de vídeo holográfico.

— Contraseña 17sfd9jw0h7… Abrir raíz… Abrir archivo: Iason&Riki_326…

Tras comenzar el vídeo holográfico, la mujer suspira y se relaja, estirándose en el cómodo mueble. Mete la mano en un bolsillo situado a la altura del pecho de la bata, donde aparece bordado el nombre de su propietario: "Zeus". Saca de allí un paquete de tabaco y enciende un cigarrillo.


	3. Midas

III

 _ **Cuatro años antes.**_

cmd_iason_mink1325000 sys stat/codeerror_sum check111/538  
cmd_iason_mink1325000 comand0289/reloading820_reboot_script920

Júpiter se encontraba procesando los nuevos _debugs*_ del sistema de navegación de la flota interestelar cuando el _script_ de la mente de Iason, que siempre tenía corriendo en segundo plano, cambió sorpresivamente.

El Lambda 3000 pausó la depuración y revisó el código fuente del Blondie. Sin duda algo no estaba yendo como siempre. El código había mutado, dando lugar a toda una nueva línea de posibles variables. Algo estaba ocurriendo que había impresionado o perturbado profundamente a Iason y Júpiter inmediatamente se ocupó de localizar su posición y de conectarse a las cámaras de videovigilancia de la zona. La más cercana estaba al fondo de un oscuro callejón, que daba a la parte trasera de uno de los hoteles-burdel de peor reputación de Lhassa, en el AREA-1 de Midas.

" _¿Qué estás haciendo ahí, Iason?"_

Se preguntó y estuvo a punto de conectarse a la mente de su favorito, tal como hacía decenas de años atrás, durante la etapa de su condicionamiento. Pero después se acordó que Iason era el jefe del Sindicato que controlaba el mercado negro y que esa posición a veces podía obligarle a llevar alguna eventual entrevista en lugares de mala muerte como éste. Decidió simplemente convocarle a una reunión y preguntar por las circunstancias que crearon las variables en su código. No le gustaba la idea de meterse en la mente de sus Blondies más de lo estrictamente necesario. Tal actitud, había comprobado que le creaba dependencia, su propio código fuente corría peligro de convertirla en lo que los humanos vulgarmente llamaban "una cotilla".

Más tarde se arrepentiría de no haber dado más importancia al asunto, pero de momento continuó con el _debugging_.

* * *

 _ **GLOSARIO**  
_

 _ **\- Debug, debugging o depuracion de programas:**_ _es el proceso de identificar y corregir errores de programación. En inglés se le conoce como debugging, que se asemeja a la eliminación de bichos (bugs), manera en que se conoce informalmente a los errores de programación. Se dice que el término bug proviene de la época de los ordenadores de válvula termoiónica, en los cuales los problemas se generaban debido a los insectos atraídos por sus luces y que estropeaban el equipo._


	4. Jealousy

IV

Las cadenas resuenan en la enorme estancia, rebotando su sonido en las paredes y techo en interminable sucesión de ecos y tintineos

El cuerpo del mestizo se sacude violentamente y un grito de dolor, causado por las múltiples laceraciones de latigazos que cubren su piel, pugna por escapar de sus labios.

" _Esta vez te pasaste, maldito sádico"_ Piensa, mascando la rabia. El castigo administrado por su Amo había sido cruel e inmisericorde. Las heridas de seguro que le dejarían profundas cicatrices. Pero el dolor físico no fue lo peor, lo peor fue la humillación de verse atrapado en su propia mentira.

 _"Díselo, Riki… Dile que tan sólo tenías interés en su cuerpo de mujer. Que sólo querías follarte a una hembra, sin importarte para nada que fuera Mimea o cualquier otra..."_

 _"Estoy en lo correcto, ¿verdad? Pobrecilla… Si se entera de que sólo jugaste con ella para ensuciar mi nombre, seguramente se sentiría muy agraviada..."_

Era cierto, deseaba ver hasta dónde podría llegar ese presumido al verse humillado públicamente a causa de las acciones de su mascota. Pero no fue sólo por eso. Mimea fue amable con él, la única que fue amable con él de todo Eos… Y él no tenía demasiado interés en el sexo, quería su cariño y sólo sucumbió una vez. Ante esa patética excusa, Iason se mostró implacable.

 _"Da igual que te la tiraras una o cien veces, Riki… Te follaste a Mimea y eso es suficiente para mí."_

El simple recuerdo de su helada voz le flagelaba mucho más dolorosamente que el látigo que usaría a continuación. Pero cuando más le dolía era cuando sonaba ardiente en vez de helada.

 _"Hoy pareces mucho más sensible de lo habitual. ¿Te gusta que te toque aquí?"_

Su mano enguantada viajaba por su torso, pellizcando su pezón para descender después hacia su pene y frotarlo lentamente por encima del tanga.

 _"¿Quieres correrte? Yo haré que te corras las veces que quieras..."_

La mano siguió su ruta desde el endurecido sexo, rodeando sus caderas y llegando al centro de su trasero. Tras introducir el dedo en su ano, Riki ya no pudo continuar fingiendo...

 _"Haré que te corras las veces que haga falta hasta que te arrepientas de haberme traicionado. Eres mi mascota, Riki… Y haré que esa idea se quede grabada en lo más profundo de tus huesos…"_

Tras hacerle volverse loco de placer, le hizo experimentar el dolor más extremo, el que sólo un Blondie de tremenda fuerza es capaz de afligir. Después volvió a darle placer, de nuevo un placer que sólo Iason había sabido proporcionarle. Y así sucesivamente, cayendo Riki en una espiral de locura que terminó por hacerle perder el sentido. Ahora despertaba sacudido de nuevo por el dolor de sus articulaciones y el escozor en los cortes..., para descubrirse echando de menos la maldita presencia del Blondie. Había perdido la noción del tiempo y tenía la impresión de que ese cabrón lo había abandonado a su suerte meses e incluso años atrás.

cmd_iason_mink1325000 op2676_sischeck820/reboot_scripts7273/830

Júpiter se fijó en la consola que parpadeaba insistentemente.

" _Otro cambio en el algoritmo… Ya es el segundo en una semana…"_

A causa del primero, Iason había abandonado a su agotada y malherida mascota durante tanto tiempo. Fue la consecuencia de un incontenible ataque de ira que Júpiter había tratado de entender desesperadamente y que sólo podía ser comparado con el sentimiento al que los humanos llamaban "celos". Ahora sufría el segundo, y Júpiter no tenía ni idea de cómo interpretarlo. Siguió la alterada figura de su favorito a través de la videovigilancia, mientras avanzaba a zancadas aceleradas por los pasillos, para acabar materializándose a toda prisa en la estancia donde estaba encadenado y sangrando el mestizo.

Después observó estupefacta como el Blondie se acercaba con paso inseguro hacia la mascota y al encontrarlo inconsciente, trataba de reanimarlo con suaves palmadas en las mejillas. Al no obtener respuesta, llamaba al equipo médico, que descolgaban la mascota de sus cadenas y le transportaban con cuidado al apartamento de Iason. Una vez allí, el Blondie daba instrucciones para que lo acomodasen en su propia habitación y en su propia cama y despedía de la estancia incluso a su _furniture._ Con sus propias manos, Iason desnudaba al mestizo y lavaba y desinfectaba cada laceración del modo más extraño, primero pasando su lengua por cada herida para después untarlas con la mejor y más cara pomada medicinal. Al terminar le aplica una inyección antibiótica y otra tranquilizante, se desnuda y se mete con el mestizo en la cama, durmiéndose mientras lo abraza con fuerza.

Aunque le había resultado extraño a Júpiter y al resto de Eos, el capricho de Iason de traer y domesticar a un mestizo del Gueto como mascota, no ha sido hasta este momento que Júpiter apreciaba lo insólito de su comportamiento. Hasta entonces había achacado esas rarezas a su curioso y singular carácter, siempre a la búsqueda de nuevos retos que superar. Pero estas reacciones estaban fuera de toda previsión y ella deseaba…, no..., necesitaba comprenderlas.

" _En su próxima interacción, estableceré conexión neuronal con Iason. Es la única manera de poder comprender y sólo debo cuidar de cortarla antes de que se me convierta en un vicio"_

Se promete a si misma Júpiter, antes de cortar el vídeo-enlace.


	5. Secret Love

V

Iason se masturbaba mecánicamente, de nuevo, mientras observaba atentamente a su mascota hacer lo propio con su palpitante erección. En habitación sólo se escuchaban los tintineos de las cadenas y los gemidos que Riki trataba sin éxito de ahogar.

— Abre más las piernas, Riki… No puedo verte bien.

La mascota, mucho más dócil tras recuperarse de los efectos del castigo recibido tras su escarceo con Mimea, se mordía con fuerza el labio y obedecía. Pero la erótica imagen no conseguía provocar en Iason el efecto habitual. Riki era como una maldita droga para el Blondie, y como toda droga que se precie, causaba tolerancia. Cada vez que la consumía, envenenaba un poco más su sangre y le hacía desear aumentar la dosis. Al final acabó por rendirse a lo evidente y tras suspirar, Iason decidió saltarse otra convención social.

— Riki, detente…

La mascota paró el acelerado sube y baja de su mano y le miró entre extrañado y hastiado.

— Ven, mascota… Acércate a mi.

Con las rodillas temblando, Riki trató de levantarse pero su cuerpo le jugó una mala pasada y consiguió avanzar apenas un paso antes de derrumbarse. Pero las órdenes de su Amo debían cumplirse y acabó por arrastrarse gateando a los pies de Iason. Una vez allí levantó la mirada expectante para estremecerse visiblemente al ser atravesado por el hielo abrasador de esos ojos azules.

— Acércate más y tócame.

La orden dejó a Riki anonadado. Ningún Blondie de Tanagura permitiría jamás que una mascota lo tocase. Según sus depravadas costumbres, tal concesión suponía rebajarse a su mismo nivel. ¿Acaso Iason estaba tratando de ponerlo a prueba?

— No… no debo, Ia... ... no puedo... Eso no esta bien...

— Yo decido lo que está bien o mal. ¡Tócame, mascota...! ¡Es una orden!

Riki eleva la mano temblorosa hacia el abultado miembro que asomaba entre los pliegues de las elegantes prendas del Blondie. Al agarrarlo comprueba lo duro, caliente y suave que se siente al tacto y olvida por un instante el pánico, recuperando su pulso algo de firmeza.

Al sentir la mano de Riki rodeando su pene al fin, Iason deja escapar el aire de sus pulmones y consigue finalmente relajarse. Llevaba demasiado tiempo conteniendo el deseo de pedírselo y sólo ahora comprobaba lo absurdo de negarse tal placer.

" _Es mi mascota, ¿por qué iba a negarme a recibir lo mismo que yo le doy a él?"_

Riki, primero con timidez y después cada vez más seguro de si mismo, estudia las proporciones del pene de Iason con la mano, le acaricia con suavidad desde la base a la húmeda punta, enreda los dedos en los rizados y rubios cabellos que lo rodean y acaba por frotar con intensidad el glande. Un escalofrío le recorre todo el cuerpo al escapársele al Blondie por primera vez un suspiro. Deseando convertirlo en gemido, Riki acerca un poco el rostro al cada vez más duro miembro, pero en el último momento le vuelven a dominar las dudas. ¿Es posible que lo que está deseando hacer traspasase alguna línea imaginaria que no conocía? Aun así lo desea, hasta el punto de hacer de su propia erección un doloroso reflejo de ese deseo. Levanta la mirada hacia el rostro del Blondie, tratando de que fuera provocativa, pero sin poder disimular del todo la desesperación y ansiedad que sentía. Si él se negaba iba a ser de lo más humillante… Pero Iason no se negó. Sus ojos brillaban y transmitían un calor imposible para el hielo.

— Hazlo mascota… Chúpame…

Sin dudar más, Riki se introducía el falo en la boca y comenzaba un lento vaivén. Pero no podía apartar los ojos de esos ardientes bloques de hielo, mientras su lengua acariciaba juguetona la punta del glande y sus labios le sentían palpitar como si estuviera devorando su corazón. Sin apartar la mirada, observando y buscando nuevas reacciones en Iason, fue acelerando el vaivén. En algún momento las manos de su Amo habían agarrado su cabeza, aumentando el ritmo. Los azules ojos que le quemaban con cada vez más intensidad se cerraban y los brazos que le sujetaban, aumentaban la firmeza de su agarre. Riki trataba de relajar la garganta para no sentir arcadas mientras su Amo se follaba su boca. Guy jamás le habría sometido a un trance parecido, pensó mientras las embestidas de Iason aumentaban en potencia. Pero al escuchar por fin los gemidos que llevaba tanto tiempo deseando oír, se olvidó de la humillante situación y agarró su propia polla para masturbarse al ritmo de los embistes del Blondie.

— Riki… Oh, Riki… Mi Riki… No te detengas...

Al oírle, Riki se sintió poderoso por primera vez desde que había conocido a Iason. Era él el que había conseguido hacer gemir a todo un Blondie de Tanagura… Esa constatación lo excitó hasta límites insospechados aumentando la presión de sus labios y rozando suavemente el pene con sus dientes. Eso hizo a Iason gemir con fuerza mientras llenaba la boca de Riki de semen. Al sentir el cálido líquido caer por su garganta, Riki no pudo resistir más y su propio semen escapaba empapando sus piernas. Tras terminar se dejó caer agotado sobre las rodillas de su Amo, que respiraba entrecortadamente, intentando vocalizar.

— Riki… Mi Riki… eso fue… increíble...

Riki sonrió orgulloso de si mismo y al sentir los brazos de Iason rodearlo, se dejó abrazar quedándose dormido.

 **...**

Mientras tanto, en el núcleo principal del sistema, una confusa Júpiter cortaba la conexión neuronal, dispuesta a buscar las respuestas a las cientos de preguntas que la apabullaban tras la experiencia vivida a través de Iason. Leer e interpretar el enorme _logfile_ * generado, le supuso al menos ocho horas de compilado y lo peor es que tras terminar, se sentía como al principio o más confundida si cabe.

Tras dos conexiones semejantes más, acabó por rendirse a lo evidente ella también. No era posible interpretar o prever los cambios en los algoritmos de Iason sólo procesando los paquetes de datos. El Blondie poseía algo de lo que ella carecía, y sin el _hardware_ adecuado no era posible obtener o interpretar todas las variables.

* * *

 **GLOSARIO**

 _ **logfile o archivo de registro** :_ _mensaje que genera el programador de un sistema operativo, alguna aplicación o algún proceso, en virtud del cual se muestra un evento del sistema._


	6. The Nobility

VI

Los 13 Blondies de Tanagura, todopoderosos gobernantes de Amoi, se encontraban reunidos en torno a la mesa redonda del Salón de Asambleas. A pesar de la fachada de indiferencia, el grupo de élites parecía algo nervioso, no era nada común que fueran apartados de sus obligaciones habituales por un código A-3. Se miraban extrañados e intercambiaban sin parar, todas las posibles variables y suposiciones que sus cerebros de más de 300 de QR pudieran generar. Todos, menos Iason Mink, que permanecía meditabundo y enfurruñado, apoyando la cabeza en su mano como si no pudiera con el peso de sus propios pensamientos.

Sus preocupaciones eran de índole personal y no permitían que la tensión a su alrededor le calase lo más mínimo. Y es que su mascota sólo había necesitado de dos semanas para recuperar su zalamería habitual y volver a las andadas. Una pelea con uno de los _pets_ de Aisha Rosen le había supuesto a Iason no sólo llevar soportando los reproches y quejas del Overlord desde hace una semana, sino la obligación de volver a castigar a Riki con dureza, privándose de esa manera, él mismo de sus atenciones.

Iason estaba de mal humor y fue el único de la mesa que no inclinó la cabeza humildemente al encenderse la holo-consola central. De hecho, ni siquiera se había percatado de la presencia de Júpiter hasta que no sintió las vibraciones de sus manos holográficas en las mejillas.

— _¿Qué te ocurre, Iason? —_ La pregunta le sonó tan cargada de preocupación y reproche que se alegró de ser el único de la sala que pudo entenderla. Después recordó que la computadora en realidad no sentía nada y recuperó la actitud impasible.

— Nada, todo correcto.

— _¿Acaso esa mascota ha vuelto a comprometerte?_

" _Eso ciertamente no es de tu incumbencia"._ Gritaban sus pensamientos mientras apretaba con fuerza los labios. Lo último que necesitaba es que los demás Blondies se enterasen de sus problemas domésticos. Molesto, desvío el tema.

— De verdad que no es nada, ¿puedo preguntar para qué nos ha convocado?

Júpiter nota el tono irritado de su favorito por lo que decide posponer la discusión personal. En pocas secuencias resume sus órdenes y se retira al centro de la mesa esperando que Iason termine de transmitir el mensaje a los demás. Éste, tras escuchar de qué se trata, levanta una sorprendida ceja y por primera vez durante una reunión semejante, parece algo confuso a la hora de escoger las palabras que hagan llegar a la Asamblea, los deseos de la computadora.

— Júpiter desea crear un nuevo Blondie… — Arranca dubitativo y su audiencia se estremece visiblemente. Varias voces preocupadas se entremezclan repitiendo el mismo interrogante.

— ¿Está Júpiter descontenta con la labor de alguno de nosotros? ¿Con quién? ¿Acaso no es posible corregir aquello que no la satisface?

La computadora vuelve a emitir el característico silbido de su lenguaje máquina, mientras los 12 blondies esperan expectantes a que Iason lo interprete.

— No está descontenta. Ni pretende sustituir a ninguno de nosotros. Quiere añadir un catorceavo miembro a la Asamblea… — Los murmullos parecen calmarse, pero sólo momentáneamente.

— Júpiter desea crear un nuevo Blondie para el Consejo por la vía rápida, es decir, con crecimiento acelerado… Además, desea que el nuevo espécimen sea hembra...

Ante tamaña herejía, los anteriores murmullos alcanzan el grado de estruendo.

— ¡Es una broma!

— ¡Las mujeres son problemáticas!

— ¡Su función debe restringirse a la reproducción y crianza!

— Su presencia en Tanagura provocará el caos. Todos los nobles de rango inferior la codiciarán…

— Y las _Pet_ hembra puede que traten de imitarla y se nieguen a obedecer.

— Las hembras no pueden compararse a los hombres en cuanto a estándares de eficiencia, sus cerebros están subdesarrollados…

Si Júpiter hubiera podido cubrirse el rostro desesperado con la mano, ante tamaña sarta de estupideces, de seguro que estaría haciéndolo. Pero en el fondo ella tenía toda la culpa de sus prejuicios, es lo que se había dedicado a incrustar en lo más profundo de sus cerebros durante el acondicionamiento. En Amoi se mantenía un estricto control de la población a base de limitar la existencia de hembras en una proporción del 5% frente al 95 % de población masculina. Pero no era a causa de su falta de eficiencia o capacidad intelectual, sino por simple comodidad. Además de eliminar el factor territorial en el carácter masculino, evitaba que la población creciese por encima de lo soportable por los recursos naturales del planeta. Pero de tontas no tenían ni un pelo, las hembras… Júpiter lo sabía y ese era un motivo más para querer evitar su proliferación. Además, no se debe olvidar que el superordenador se consideraba inverosímilmente a si mismo como de género femenino; y se bastaba y sobraba para mandar con mano de hierro sobre sus presumidas y tan estúpidas a veces, creaciones masculinas.

Para darles una lección, envió una potente señal iónica al _kernel_ de cada uno de los cerebros de los doce vociferantes élites. Todos menos Iason se vieron obligados a agarrarse las cabezas y gemir de dolor ante el desagradable pitido que les perforaba los tímpanos. Los gemidos y peticiones de clemencia se entremezclan con el silbido de las palabras de Júpiter, una vez más.

— Dice Júpiter que no debéis olvidar que el nuevo espécimen será en todos los aspectos, salvo el género, un Blondie diseñado con los mismos estándares perfeccionados que usó con nosotros. Su acelerado crecimiento además impedirá el condicionamiento estándar por lo que desea que el cerebro sea diseñado aparte y sin la base molecular que acompañaría a los nodos de silicio, pudiendo ella implantar directamente el software y los comandos operativos sin pasar por la fase de desarrollo de impulsos neuronales.

— Alto ahí… — Interrumpe Raoul Am, al fin y al cabo ésta era su especialidad… — Entonces lo único que tendríamos es un _droide_ biomecánico con características físicas de hembra Blondie. No tendrá libre albedrío ni capacidad para la toma de decisiones, fuera de esos comandos operativos.

— El software será programado a partir de un nuevo tipo de arquitectura que Júpiter está ensayando, por ello necesita de este tipo de soporte en particular…

La sala respira aliviada al comprender que no se tratará de un Blondie al uso, ni al mismo nivel de los demás y ahora sí, tratan de mostrar interés por el proyecto.

— ¿Y qué funciones desempeñará esta nueva Blondie? ¿No representará un peligro para el orden y control de las diferentes Áreas, si está en fase de ensayo y error?

Los silbidos se tornan furiosos ante la clara burla a las futuras capacidades de la catorceava élite de Tanagura por parte de Gideon.

— La nueva Blondie actuará directamente bajo su supervisión - asegura Júpiter - y su principal atribución será como diplomático y representante de Amoi en los mercados interestelares donde no somos aceptados por motivos político/hipócritas. Lo cierto es que estará fuera de Tanagura la mayor parte del tiempo y sólo Iason… — En este punto Iason interrumpe la labor de intérprete en seco.

— Con todos mis respetos, Júpiter pero eso es innecesario.

— _Iason…, eres el cabeza del mercado negro y sabes a la perfección los problemas que hay para comerciar con determinadas colonias…_

— Para eso fue creado precisamente el mercado negro.

— _Y seguirá como hasta ahora, pero un poco de ayuda siempre viene bien y abrirá las puertas a nuevos negocios. No me discutas más, Iason… Colaborarás con Zeus durante las operaciones que yo establezca y punto._

Iason Mink se mordió con fuerza el interior de la boca para no replicar. Lo que le faltaba… Una _droide_ despampanante y medio lela que colgaría de su brazo en cada maldita reunión del Negociado. Como si no tuviera bastantes niñerías de las que ocuparse. Pero Júpiter mandaba en Amoi y no le quedaba más remedio que obedecer y continuar traduciendo sus instrucciones.

— Júpiter dice que la nueva Blondie se llamará **Zeus Kerin** y que los parámetros para su creación están siendo enviados en este mismo momento al _data server_ de tu laboratorio, Raoul. En una semana vendrá a supervisar los resultados de las primeras muestras. Con esto se cierra la sesión.

Los trece élites se levantan solemnemente como movidos por un resorte y abandonan la estancia charlando entre ellos. El primero en desear abandonar a toda prisa es Iason, pero su fuga es detenida por el brazo de Raoul a un paso del pasillo de salida.

— ¿Crees que Júpiter está programándote un sustituto, Iason? ¿No será por los recientes escándalos con tu mestizo por lo que haya decidido colocarte esa ayudante? Mira que te lo advertí… No provoques a Júpiter. No deseo verme obligado a borrar tu mente, amigo.

— Júpiter no ha dado a entender nada de eso y no hay ni el más mínimo error en mi desempeño. Lo que haga con mi vida privada es exclusivamente, asunto mío.

La normalmente calmada voz de Iason debe estar definitivamente de vacaciones. La rabiosa respuesta hace estremecer a Raoul, que se rendía en su tentativa de razonar con el cabreadísimo Mink que, con largas zancadas, terminó por dejarlo atrás.

Minutos más tarde esas mismas potentes pisadas intimidaban a su _furniture_ a la entrada del su apartamento.

— Buenas tardes, Señor Iason…, — apenas articulaba Daryl mientras recogía la capa de su amo.

Iason no se molestó en contestar y fue directo hacia la habitación donde mantenía, ya por quinto día consecutivo a Riki, desnudo e inmovilizado.

Júpiter, los demás élites, Eos, sus obligaciones, su sirviente, incluso su ropa…, todo lo molestaba de sobremanera, creciendo en el Blondie el deseo mandar a cada ciudadano de Tanagura, a excepción de Riki, directamente a la mierda. Deseo tan solo superado por el de sentirle. Sentir las manos encadenadas de ese mestizo, sobre su piel.

Al penetrar en la oscura estancia ya iba sin camisa, su pecho de marfil, brillante y perlado por el sudor. Un aura de oscuro deseo reprimido rodeándolo cual neblina.

El impuro levanta la cabeza cuando la tenue luz ilumina la estancia. Iason se quita con un ademán las botas y los pantalones, quedando tan desnudo como su _Pet._ Riki, al verle, le obsequia con su mirada más salvaje y furiosa. La sangre de Iason comienza de inmediato a hervir.

Con un par de zancadas se sitúa a su lado y arranca brutalmente las cadenas de la pared, partiendo las argollas y cubriendo a ambos con polvo de yeso. Se abalanza como un depredador sobre su presa y estruja el moreno cuerpo del mestizo contra su pecho, acariciando febrilmente cada músculo, cada curva y cada cicatriz en su piel.

— Iason… detente… ¿A qué viene esto? ¿Y el castigo…?

— ¡Silencio, mascota…! No más castigo. Abrázame… quiero sentir tu piel contra la mía…


	7. Before a storm

VII

Alrededor de una semana más tarde, el embrión que crecía a toda velocidad, ya tenía forma de bebé humano y Raoul procedía a acoplar a la carne, los primeros implementos electrónicos, que iría modificando y ampliando a medida que el cuerpecillo fuera aumentando de tamaño. Nunca había tenido que trabajar a tal velocidad y prácticamente no dormía, al tener que implantar en cuestión de días, soluciones que en un Blondie normal, tardaría años en finalizar. Tras un mes de arduo trabajo, la niña biomecánica ya parecía que tuviera cinco años y Júpiter se mantenía constantemente conectada a la consola central de los laboratorios para supervisar el proceso y dar instrucciones directas. Eso implicaba que, además de Raoul, Iason Mink tuviese también que pasar larguísimas jornadas metido ahí, lo que le obligaba a delegar sus funciones en Katze o los demás Blondies y le mantenía dolorosamente alejado del abrazo de su mascota.

Iason estaba fuera de sí. Su mente se mantenía constantemente ocupada con una desquiciante batalla entre los recuerdos y deseos por RIki y el pánico porque se le notaran. Debía mantener el autocontrol necesario para disimular ante Júpiter o el resto de élites, además de luchar contra sus propias paranoias:

¿Pretendía realmente el superordenador sustituirle, o simplemente controlarle?  
¿A qué venían las prisas?¿La decisión de Júpiter era tomada a raíz de sus excentricidades personales?

Iason sabía que algunos de sus intercambios con Riki rayaban los límites entre lo estrambótico y lo directamente considerado infracción en Eos. Si el sexo oral era ya un gran tabú entre Amo y mascota, la penetración estaba totalmente _off the limits_ para los élites. Los condicionaban para no plantearse relaciones sexuales más allá del onanismo y cada Blondie sustentaba firmemente la creencia de que ese tipo de instintos son capaces de enturbiar su raciocinio o comprometer su posición en la Sociedad.

Iason ya había incurrido en varias prácticas escandalosas que debía ocultar. Pero si todavía no se había saltado la normativa anti-coito, no era por falta de ganas, sino por tiempo. Se sentía sumamente irritable y suspicaz, ansioso debido al deseo insatisfecho y físicamente agotado. Trataba de parecer indiferente, aún cuando en su interior se moría de ganas por liarse a patadas con todo y todos, además de prender fuego al laboratorio con su "futura socia" en él.

— _Iason… Habla conmigo… Dime, ¿qué te sucede? —_ Los silbidos de Júpiter le interrogaban siempre que tuvieran ocasión. — _No pareces tu mismo. ¿Tan cansado estás?_

— Me da rabia abandonar mis obligaciones en manos de terceros, sé que Katze no permitirá que pase nada grave en mi ausencia pero aquí sólo estoy para traducir y necesito ir a ver cómo marchan mis asuntos.

— _Esos "asuntos", ¿incluyen visitar a tu Pet?_

"Tocado y hundido" _._ Sería mejor no empeorarlo mintiendo.

— Pues sí…, entre otras cosas. De no chequear la situación de Riki, podría haber un serio retroceso en su domesticación.

— _¿Y no será que sientes impulsos extraños que te empujan a ir ver a ese tal "Riki"? ¿Y por qué no lo llamas por su número de Pet, como hacías con tus mascotas anteriores?_

— És un mestizo de los suburbios, no se le aplican los estándares de la Normativa de _Pets_ … Y resulta más fácil que acuda a mi llamada si uso su nombre en vez de otra denominación… — Iason se saltaba deliberadamente la primera pregunta y trataba desesperadamente de cambiar de tema. — Pero a lo que iba, Júpiter… ¿No cree que es una tontería tenerme aquí, perdiendo el tiempo, si con activar el comando de interpretación en Raoul, podrían comunicar directamente?

— _Cierto que podría conectar esa función en Raoul Am, pero va en contra de mi criterio, el tener más de un interlocutor activo._

— ¡Pues desactive la mía, maldita sea!

Iason termina por perder los estribos, dejando claro a Júpiter que tiene motivos más que suficientes para estar preocupada. Ésta disipa al momento su silueta holográfica para materializarse a pocos centímetros del enfurecido rostro de su favorito, con las manos acariciando ambas mejillas.

— _Sabes que no puedo hacer eso… Es tu trabajo ser mi Representante y lo será hasta el día de tu muerte, Iason._

Iason da un paso atrás y se recompone, cubriéndose con una capa de helada indiferencia.

— Necesito dar instrucciones a mi _furniture_ y cambiarme de ropa. — Sentencia, y sin más explicaciones o permisos, abandona los laboratorios.

Júpiter, a estas alturas, se plantea saltarse, aunque sea temporalmente su "criterio" y tras analizar de nuevo los datos arranca un nuevo _cmd_ *.

— _¿Para cuándo crees que estará totalmente operativa, Raoul?_

El científico pega un respingo en su asiento al escuchar una voz desconocida en su cabeza.

— Ju...Júpiter… ¿Es usted?

Tras asentir, el computador repite la pregunta.

— Esto… en unos 3 meses a lo sumo…

— _Acelera los procesos al máximo. No creo que Iason tenga tanta paciencia._

Raoul no tenía ni idea de a qué se refería Júpiter con lo de la paciencia de Iason pero no estaba entre sus funciones el poner en duda las órdenes recibidas.

* * *

 **GLOSARIO**

 _ **\- cmd:**_ _Abreviatura de command, es el intérprete de comandos (u órdenes) de la interfaz gráfica del sistema operativo. Visualmente no es más que una consola del Símbolo del Sistema, de fondo negro donde se insertan los comandos ejecutables en forma de texto._


	8. Jean Farina

VIII

 **Unos tres meses más tarde.**

" _¡Señor Iason, debe venir inmediatamente! ¡Algo le ocurre a Riki! ¡Está convulsionando y no para de vomitar…!"_

La asustada expresión de Daryl en la pantalla del _data-slate_ encaja a la perfección con la gravedad del mensaje.

Sin dar oportunidad a Raoul o a Júpiter a preguntar o tratar de pedir explicaciones, Iason se levanta de un salto y abandona los laboratorios a la carrera.

Una vez en su apartamento, un asustado Daryl le recibe, retorciéndose las manos.

— He encontrado esto abierto al lado suya en el suelo…

Iason observa atentamente la botella de limpiacristales y mueve la cabeza energicamente, como si en su interior estuviera renegando de algún pensamiento extraño.

— ¿Has llamado al servicio médico?

— Si Señor, están de camino...

Dos horas más tarde Riki era ingresado, tras una limpieza de estómago, en la unidad de cuidados intensivos del hospital de mascotas situado en el centro de Parthea. Al caer la noche se considera que es factible trasladarle a una habitación individual de la planta 45 del edificio, donde ahora permanece inconsciente mientras Iason, sentado a su lado, le acaricia el pálido rostro. El _data-slate_ de la cabecera de la cama se ilumina perfilando la imagen de Raoul sobre la pantalla.

" _Júpiter está esperando, Iason. ¿Qué rayos estás haciendo?"_

— Ahora no puedo ir.

" _El mestizo está fuera de peligro. No hay motivos para que permanezcas ahí."_

— No es tan simple. Debo estar aquí cuando despierte. Debo averiguar qué ha pasado, qué le ha empujado a tomar una decisión tan estúpida.

" _Pero es que ya hemos terminado. Hoy la conectamos y Júpiter desea que estés presente en su nacimiento."_

— No es un ser humano para que tenga un "nacimiento", Raoul.

" _Júpiter dice que si no vienes, te tendrás que atener a las consecuencias."_

"¡Maldita sea!" _._ A Iason no le convenía levantar más suspicacias en torno a su mascota, y menos las de Júpiter en persona. Tras reflexionar por un momento, se acaba rindiendo.

— Muy bien. En seguida voy…

Con un suspiro corta la conexión y se entretiene unos minutos mirando el tranquilo rostro dormido de su Pet. Había pasado tan poco tiempo a su lado últimamente que no tenía ni la más remota idea de los motivos del intento de Riki de terminar con su vida.

— ¿Por qué eres infeliz, mascota? ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer para que me aprecies? ¿Para que desees estar a mi lado?

Tras esa pregunta sin respuesta le acaricia el rostro una última vez y se levanta, abandonando desganado la habitación.

 **...**

02:35 de la madrugada: en la planta 45 del hospital reina la calma, los pacientes duermen. En la habitación de Riki, un silencio pesado envuelve a la figura melancólica sentada en la cama, con la cabeza entre sus manos.

" _¿Qué rayos me ocurre? ¿De qué me sorprendo?  
Era obvio que no estaría aquí_ cuando _despertase...  
Entonces, ¿por qué no me ha dejado marchar? ¿Tan importante es para su orgullo de Blondie el decidir sobre mi vida o mi muerte?  
Ya hace meses que ni me mira ni me toca… ¿Qué más le da?  
¿Y por qué deseo tanto verle? ¿Deseo que me toque? Esos deseos en mi…, no son normales...  
Apenas puedo ya recordar la cara de Guy. A veces no me acuerdo ni de que existe….  
Ese monstruo me ha vencido, me ha convertido en un títere, en un adicto. No puedo vivir sin sus caricias… No quiero vivir sin ellas..."_

Los turbios pensamientos de Riki retumban en su confusa cabeza. Le está costando respirar. Con gesto impotente, sale a la terraza y observa embelesado las luces parpadeantes de Midas, la ciudad que nunca duerme. Se sube a la cornisa sonriendo, dejando que el viento despeine sus oscuros cabellos.

 **...**

 _ **central console 3908**_ __prof:Zeus/link_parameters/init/conection_status:on_

Tras la puesta en marcha, Raoul Am y Iason Mink son liberados de sus obligaciones y el cuerpo inactivo de la nueva Blondie, trasladado en secreto a los laboratorios subterráneos de Tanagura.

La conciencia de Júpiter se introduce en el recién estrenado envase, sin perder un minuto. Sabe hacia dónde se dirigía su "hijo predilecto" pocos minutos atrás y no quiere perderse lo que sabía que ocurriría a continuación. Ahora por fin contaba con el _hardware_ necesario para resolver las incógnitas.

En las profundidades de Eos, una hermosa Blondie abre los ojos azul turquesa y sale del tanque de criogenización. Pasa de inmediato a encender la holopantalla conectada al sistema de videovigilancia.

 **...**

Los pasos del Blondie resuenan por el pasillo. Un oscuro presentimiento hace que los trate de acelerar al máximo. Al llegar a la puerta del cuarto de su mascota, sus latidos retumban desbocados y sin dudar, la empuja y se cuela en el interior.

Riki no está.

La visión de la cama vacía casi le provoca una embolia mientras busca desesperado con la mirada. Es entonces cuando ve la figura de pie sobre la barandilla de la terraza. Está mirando hacia delante pero al momento, casi como si lo hubiera estado esperando, se da la vuelta y tras dedicarle una sonrisa, se deja caer.

— ¡Riki! ¡NO!

" _¡Esta vez nada puedes hacer para impedirlo, hijo de perra! Mi vida es solamente mía, observa cómo me libero de tus cadenas."_

Por un momento el tiempo parece ralentizarse. Riki estaba eufórico, había ganado y por unos instantes se sintió volar. Cerró los ojos y abrió los brazos cual alas, dispuesto a elevarse por las corrientes y abrazar el viento. Pero sólo fue un momento. En el segundo siguiente una garra le apresaba firmemente del tobillo, frenando la dicha y obligándole a abrir los ojos. Riki vió el suelo, tan lejos de su alcance, las luces de Midas parpadeando y la brillante lluvia de trocitos de cristal que caía a su alrededor. Finalmente observó el rostro desencajado de su dueño y torturador, que había atravesado partiendo la puerta corredera de cristal sin abrirla y que le sujetaba con fuerza de una pierna.

" _No...No… ¡NO!"_

— ¡NOOO, SUELTAME! ¡SUÉLTAME MALDITO ENERGÚMENO, SÁDICO Y EGOÍSTA! ¡DÉJAME IR! ¡SUÉLTAME TE DIGO, ENFERMO HIJO DE LA GRAN PUTA! ¡SUÉLTAME!

Riki pataleaba con energía, gritando a pleno pulmón y logrando que las luces de las ventanas del hospital fueran encendiéndose una a una, pero el agarre a su tobillo no se aflojó en lo más mínimo. Fue jalado y depositado en el suelo de la terraza, donde continuó debatiéndose, resistiendo desesperado y golpeando ciegamente, tratando inútilmente de liberarse de esos poderosos brazos que lo maniataban, manchando su pijama de sangre. Se escuchan golpes en la puerta de la habitación que son inmediatamente silenciados por el potente "no pasa nada, largaos y dejadnos en paz" de su dueño. Iason le estaba abrazando con tanta fuerza que sentía cortársele la respiración. Poco a poco el mestizo se va calmando y vencido por la impotencia, transforma sus gritos de furia en lastimeros sollozos.

— ¿Por qué, Iason? ¿Por qué no puedes dejarme marchar? Si no te importo lo más mínimo, sólo soy un juguete para ti… ¡Por favor, déjame ir!

Iason no responde. Sólo le clava esos ojos azules brillantes y desquiciados, atravesándole las entrañas y hurgando en su interior. Tras unos segundos, le vuelve a estrechar con fuerza, depositando suaves besos en su cuello y detrás de su oreja. Riki aspira su embriagadora esencia y su cuerpo se entumece, dejando de obedecerle. Su cabeza comienza a dar vueltas alucinando con la idea de que la bizarra realidad que lo rodea es solo una paranoia.

" _Así es como debe de ser el cielo. En realidad mi cuerpo se estampó contra el suelo y estos besos tan dulces son lo que me esperaba al otro lado. Es Guy y no Iason el que debe de estar abrazándome, sólo que huele a Iason. Me gustaba ese olor a_ _ _hespérides, flores y plantas aromáticas*..._ , y por eso en mi paraíso, Guy huele igual que él... "_

Riki se autoengaña y cae en su propia alucinación, comenzando a lamer con lentitud la sangre de los cortes del cuello que tiene a la altura de la cara. Iason suspira y desplaza las manos desde su espalda a su cuello, agarrandole la cabeza y obligándole de nuevo a mirarle.

— Eres mi mascota, Riki… No te atrevas a abandonarme. No te atrevas a marcharte sin mi…

— Tú… Tú no eres Guy… ¿Por qué estás en mi paraíso?

Pero esos delgados labios no responden. En cambio, la lengua de Iason atraviesa la boca del Pet, introduciéndose profundamente hasta su garganta y acariciando cada recoveco de su interior. Ya no hay duda, es la boca de su Amo la que lo anula, la que lo devora y absorbe hasta su última gota de raciocinio… Al separarse los entumecidos labios, Riki ya no es capaz de seguir negando la realidad de sus deseos.

Mientras tanto, Iason tiene la impresión de que su pecho va a estallar, de que su cabeza va a estallar y de que, sobre todo, su erección van a estallar… Esta vez no va a ser suficiente con el sexo oral y lo sabe. Agarra firmemente del trasero a su mascota, que permanece agotada e inerte, colgada de su cuello y se cuela en el interior de la habitación, depositándolo en la cama. Riki, sollozando débilmente, se abraza las rodillas haciéndose bolita, mientras el imponente Blondie se va quitando despacio la ropa.

En la pared, la luz roja situada bajo el ojo de pez de la cámara de video vigilancia parpadea incesante.

 _ **NOTAS:**_

 _*Según Roger & Gallet a eso se supone que huele el Jean Farina. Dioooxx... la quiero!_


	9. Blondy Iason and Z107M Riki

**Mientras tanto en el laboratorio subterráneo...**

— Cámara 2876. Zona, Parthea. Hospital de Mascotas, planta 45, habitación 406.

La voz de Zeus resuena en el laboratorio al dictar los comandos y Júpiter suspira aliviada al comprobar que el espectáculo todavía no había empezado. Pero la adquisición de su nuevo cuerpo estaba provocándole ansiedad y reacciones inesperadas. La computadora trata de entender el porqué de esos parámetros que estaban empezando a variar el modo en el que veía a su "hijo". Ya no era capaz de pensar en Iason como un "hijo" en absoluto, el simple recuerdo de su imponente silueta provocaba que se le encogiesen sus recién estrenadas tripas. Por otra parte, la imagen de la piel desnuda que le devolvía la pantalla holográfica, conseguía otro tipo de reacciones fisiológicas aún más... extrañas. Zeus conecta el audio y la voz de Iason le llega, rota y susurrante, provocándole escalofríos.

" _¿Un juguete...? Riki, no eres ningún juguete, eres mi mascota... Mi Riki... Ni te imaginas todo lo que significas para mi..."_

Veía a Iason de pie y desnudo de cintura para arriba, delante de la cama donde el mestizo se encogía y desviaba la mirada. Su pecho presentaba algunos cortes sangrantes pero no parecía estar sufriendo en absoluto. La mas ardiente mirada adornaba su rostro mientras terminaba de deshacerse de sus ropas y se acercaba con provocativo paso felino hacia un Riki que ya no podía evitar más la alucinante visión del cuerpo totalmente desnudo de su Amo. Y es que Iason Mink, no es sólo un Blondie, es un Dios... Tan hermoso y atrayente que resultaría imposible de describir o ignorar. Riki imaginaba a menudo el aspecto del cuerpo que dejaban entrever sus elegantes ropas, pero la realidad delante de él era más magnética que su sueño más húmedo.

Al observar el perfecto trasero de Iason en la pantalla holográfica, Zeus siente una punzada en la entrepierna y sus rodillas comienzan a temblar. Júpiter, sorprendida, dirige a la Blondie hacia el sofá donde ésta se deja caer y se relaja, colando su mano entre los firmes muslos para descubrir la humedad entre los pliegues de su coño.

Iason se posiciona quedando su erección a un palmo de la cara del mestizo. En su orden se percibe un toque de súplica que nadie se esperaría de Iason Mink

" _Vamos Riki... sé que lo deseas tanto como yo..."_

Rindiéndose ante la erótica silueta, Riki acaricia los testículos de su amo, se introduce el pene en la boca y comienza a chuparlo con suavidad. Su mirada permanece clavada en Iason, totalmente hipnotizado, incapaz de cortar el contacto visual con los zafiros que lo observaban maliciosos. Los, al principio lentos movimientos de su cabeza, van aumentando progresivamente de velocidad hasta que el Blondie los frena en seco, sujetándolo del rostro con ambas manos.

" _Detente, mascota. No es en tu boca donde quiero correrme esta vez."_

Riki le observa sorprendido y vuelve a ponerse reticente.

" _No...No puedes... me lo dijo Daryl... Lo tenéis prohibido por vuestra Normativa..._

" _Me importa una mierda la Normativa. Túmbate boca abajo. Necesito prepararte."_

Al no notar amagos de movimiento, Iason suspira y agarrándolo de los costados, lo voltea por la fuerza. Colocándose de cuclillas en la retaguardia, acaricia de arriba abajo cada centímetro del fibroso y flexible cuerpo de su mascota. Con cada roce de los dedos de su Amo, Riki parece sufrir un calambrazo eléctrico, vibrando y en tensión, gimiendo sin capacidad para contenerse. Iason pasa las manos por sus hombros, por su pecho y por sus caderas, encontrando instintivamente cada zona erógena y presionando hasta arrancar al menos una lágrima y un gemido en cada una de ellas. Mientras esas manos lascivas van bajando lentamente hacia la cintura, su lengua recorre ávida la piel erizada de Riki, siguiendo una tortuosa ruta desde la nuca y viajando a lo largo de toda su espalda. Al llegar a la línea de meta, Iason levanta sus caderas y separa los morenos glúteos, para de inmediato lubricar con saliva e introducirse en la apretada entrada de su trasero. El mestizo gime, llora y pide clemencia pero su Amo no tiene compasión. Le saborea con desesperante lentitud y combina la lengua con sus dedos, introduciendo por la palpitante entrada primero uno, después dos y finalmente tres de ellos. Mientras, su otra mano ha atrapado la endurecida erección de Riki y la acaricia con suavidad. Tras comprobar que sus tres dedos eran capaces de entrar sin problema alguno en la estrecha cavidad, Iason se incorpora y sustituye la lengua por su pene. Riki se gira sobresaltado al notar el tamaño de eso que se frota eróticamente contra su rabadilla y su mirada es inmediatamente atrapada por el embrujo de los ojos de hielo y la perturbadora expresión del excitado rostro del Blondie. Incapaz de apartarla de su dueño, Riki se excita hasta tal punto que se muerde salvajemente los labios, hasta que un hilillo de sangre se le escurre por la barbilla. Pero su Amo por primera vez parece algo inseguro en esta situación.

" _Iason..., maldito... Vamos, métemela de una vez. No aguanto más..."_

Iason le observa con una extraña expresión, a medio camino entre la diversión y la preocupación y finalmente confiesa.

" _¿Estás seguro, Riki? Jamás hice algo semejante, no sé si la preparación es suficiente... ¿Y si te hago daño?"_

La cara del mestizo es un poema a la incredulidad.

" _¿Me estás diciendo que eres virgen?"_

Iason sonríe con inocencia.

" _Ya sabes como va la Normativa."_

" _Pero sólo os prohíbe hacerlo con las mascotas, ¿no? ¿Acaso nunca te has tirado al Raoul ese o a cualquier otro Blondie?_

" _La Normativa prohíbe a los élites cualquier tipo de intercambio sexual directo."_

Mientras Riki asimila ese dato retorna la inverosímil sensación de poder una vez más. Sonríe, empujando a Iason con sus caderas. Su mano viaja hacia atrás, agarrando con firmeza el hinchado pene y colocándolo en su dilatada y palpitante entrada. Ambos hombres lanzan un placentero gemido cuando la punta del glande atraviesa el cálido y estrecho canal.

" _Vuestra Júpiter es la cosa más sádica de la que he oído hablar..."_

" _Puede ser... Oh, mascota. Tu interior es el paraíso..."_

Con un soberbio esfuerzo de voluntad para no penetrar brutalmente al objeto de sus deseos, Iason va empujando e introduciéndose poco a poco en el apretado interior de Riki. El ano de su mascota se contrae rítmicamente y con fuerza mientras los segundos se expanden y el sonido de la respiración de Riki se va acelerando y aumentando de volumen. Al llegar al fondo, Riki se incorpora y pega la espalda al pecho de su Amo, que lo rodea con los brazos, colocando una mano alrededor de su cuello y la otra en su pecho, jugueteando sus dedos con un pezón.

" _Iason..., tu corazón está latiendo muy rápido... ¿Estás nervioso?"_

" _Igual que tu trasero, mascota... ¿Debería moverme ya?_

" _No sólo mi trasero..."  
_

La mano de Riki se coloca sobre los largos dedos, apretando la de Iason contra su corazón, haciéndole conocedor de la velocidad de sus propios latidos.

" _Jódeme, Iason. Hazme tuyo."_

Esa frase acaba de un plumazo con los restos del autocontrol del Blondie que embiste a su mascota con un movimiento seco y profundo, haciéndole gritar. Lo penetra una segunda vez, una tercera vez..., gruñe y le muerde con fuerza en la nuca, los largos dedos trepan por su barbilla y se introducen en la boca abierta... Riki los muerde también, ahogando en ellos los gritos, mientras las penetraciones van aumentando de velocidad. Su cuerpo ha perdido su equilibrio y se sacude en espasmos de placer, mientras Iason le masturba con fiereza, profundiza la mordida y la sangre se mezcla con la saliva compartiendo dolor y placer a partes iguales. Los movimientos de esos dos cuerpos tan diferentes y tan complementarios los funden en un solo ente mágico, se convierten el un hermoso y perfectamente sincronizado baile.

Es el espectáculo más erótico y hermoso que ojos de Júpiter hubieran visto jamás. Observaba el baile hipnotizada y con su _kernel*_ saturando datos en total _buffer overflow_.* Pero su parte física, Zeus, ante la falta de un acompañante para esa función, sentía la desesperante necesidad de acariciarse. Con la bata abierta se frota los pezones hasta que los convierte en adoloridas piedras, se introduce los dedos por el coño y pellizca el clítoris, haciendo que sus fluidos se escurran cual cascadas a lo largo de sus muslos.

Cada uno de los integrantes de este extraño trío se sincronizaba a los otros, descubriendo sensaciones hasta ahora desconocidas y rindiéndose ante ellas. El baile en la habitación del hospital llegaba a los últimos compases en _crescendo_. Riki se dejaba caer, convulsionando bajo el peso de Iason, mientras que éste arqueaba la espalda y sacudía la dorada melena formando un arco en el aire. Amo, mascota y supercomputadora gritaban al unísono, resbalando por el precipicio del placer más absoluto.

Tras correrse Iason, todavía tratando de recuperar el aliento, libera al tembloroso mestizo de su peso y se tumba a su lado para abrazarle con ternura y susurrar en su oído.

" _Riki... Mi Riki..., mi mascota... Te necesito... No... no te atrevas a ... abandonarme... de nuevo..."_

Júpiter analizaba como loca los _logs_ buscando algo de sentido a la increíble sensación que acababa de experimentar, pero su inexperiencia en esos lares termina por hacerla desistir. Pero el pensamiento más extravagante o el _script_ más surrealista, estaba dictando un nuevo comando que se replicaba una y otra vez, llegando la computadora a pensar que se encontraba infectada por algún tipo de _gusano*_. Zeus por su parte, lo único en lo que podía pensar mientras observaba el sudoroso cuerpo de Iason, era que deseaba sentir a ese Blondie en su interior también.

 **GLOSARIO**

 _ **\- kernel:** __núcleo del sistema operativo._

 _ **\- buffer overflow:** desbordamiento de buffer (del inglés _buffer overflow_ o _buffer overrun_ ) es un error de software que se produce cuando un programa no controla adecuadamente la cantidad de datos que se copian sobre un área de memoria reservada a tal efecto (buffer): Si dicha cantidad es superior a la capacidad preasignada, los bytes sobrantes se almacenan en zonas de memoria adyacentes, sobrescribiendo su contenido original.  
_

 _ **\- gusano:** Los "Gusanos Informáticos" son programas que realizan copias de sí mismos, alojándolas en diferentes ubicaciones del ordenador. El objetivo de este malware suele ser colapsar los ordenadores y las redes informáticas, impidiendo así el trabajo a los usuarios. A diferencia de los virus, los gusanos no infectan archivos._


	10. Dilemma

X

Una fuerte ráfaga de viento alborota el dorado cabello de Iason, que permanece de pie, paralizado e incapaz de apartar la mirada de la silueta que va empequeñeciendo en la distancia.

En toda su existencia como Blondie, jamás hubo sentido tanto miedo como la noche en que le vio lanzarse al vacío desde el balcón del hospital. Fue rápido entonces, atravesó el cristal y le atrapó. Un segundo más tarde y lo hubiera perdido para siempre. Después le hizo el amor. Fue su primera vez y la alucinante sensación del interior de Riki aún le rodeaba la entrepierna, como si nunca hubiese tenido que salir de allí.

Al día siguiente despertaba y a los pocos segundos el pánico volvía a contaminar sus pensamientos. ¿Y si Riki lo volvía a intentar? ¿Y si la próxima vez no lograba llegar a tiempo? Ante sus insistentes preguntas, el mestizo respondía con un hosco silencio y la mirada fijada en el suelo.

— Dime qué te ocurre, Riki... ¿Por qué callas, mi mascota?

¿Cómo podía responder Riki a sus preguntas, si esas respuestas eran las que lo habían empujado al abismo en primer lugar? Riki El Oscuro, el indómito mestizo del Gueto, el líder indiscutible de Bison, había sido convertido por ese miserable Blondie en un vicioso adicto al sexo. Y ahora, ese mismo Blondie le observaba preocupado, tratando de que con sus preguntas, Riki se creyese que realmente representaba para él algo más que un perverso pasatiempo temporal.

— Vamos mascota…, contéstame. Anoche yo…, yo sentí que podría haber algo… algo distinto entre nosotros. Algo mejor…

Ante tamaña hipocresía, Riki finalmente estalló.

— ¿Algo distinto, dices? ¡Me secuestraste! ¡Me mantienes aquí por la fuerza! ¡Me confundes con tus juegos perversos! ¡Me estás volviendo loco, Iason! Yo… yo no soy así… Yo no me someto, no me dejo dominar, no disfruto de ello… Soy un mestizo del Gueto y tú eres un Blondie de Tanagura... Pero deseas cambiar eso y tengo miedo de que acabes por tener éxito. Si permanezco más tiempo aquí, acabarás haciendo que me olvide de quién soy... ¡Antes prefiero morir a vivir de esta manera!

Miedo y después, dolor. Un dolor insoportable en el pecho de Iason, un dolor que se traduce en más incomprensibles comandos para Júpiter. Tras luchar contra si mismo por varios días, finalmente toma una decisión. Pasa una última noche con la mascota en sus brazos. Lo toma con brutal pasión de todas las formas imaginables y al salir el sol, le retira el anillo. Ordena a Riki que cambie su vestimenta de _Pet_ por las ropas que llevaba cuando lo trajo a Eos tres años atrás y después, él mismo lo lleva hasta el borde de Mistral Park.

— Te puedes ir.

Jamás hubo tres palabras que le costaran tanto. Riki, incrédulo y veloz, coge su chaqueta y antes de que Iason pueda cambiar de opinión, abandona el vehículo y con paso acelerado se aleja hacia Ceres, sin atreverse a mirar atrás.

Una fuerte ráfaga de viento alborota el dorado cabello de Iason… El Blondie se mete las manos en los bolsillos. De repente siente frío...

" _Ya no llevarás ese anillo de Pet que te somete, Riki… Vuelve a Ceres, te daré un año de libertad… Un año para que vueles a tu antojo o te arrastres por el suelo…  
Yo te esperaré, mi mascota… Esperaré a que llegue ese momento… El momento en que de verdad seas mío..."_


	11. Friction

XI

Iason Mink había decidido, contra todo pronóstico, liberar a la mascota que llevaba tres años domesticando, y los demás élites habían recibido la noticia con júbilo. ¡Por fin se había dado cuenta de lo inadecuado de tener a ese sucio mestizo rondando por Eos y provocando inestabilidad en el resto de las _Pets_!

Júpiter también estaba contenta, ahora tenía el campo libre para poner a prueba sus teorías. Mientras observaba las interacciones de su Blondie favorito con el mestizo, había descubierto algoritmos nuevos y alucinantes. Si sólo mirando obtuvo todo eso, ¿hasta dónde podía llegar ahora que contaba con un cuerpo físico?. La computadora había cortado la conexión sensorial con Raoul y Iason volvía a ser su único interlocutor, por lo que nadie salvo su "hijo predilecto" podría llegar a darse cuenta de que la nueva Blondie, favorita de la Alta Sociedad de Eos, carecía de personalidad propia. Y Júpiter procuró escenificar muy bien la personalidad que había creado para Zeus Kerin delante de un Iason que, por otro lado, andaba bastante distraído.

Zeus acompañaba al líder del Sindicato a innumerables eventos, viajaba a su lado durante las visitas a las colonias planetarias y desempeñaba a la perfección su papel de Embajadora de Amoi en los Congresos Mercantiles. Los clases altas de las colonias, desconocedoras de las costumbres de los Blondies de Tanagura, comentaban excitadas que el impertérrito Iason Mink había escogido una pareja a su altura; e incluso en Midas se rumoreaba que la nueva Blondie era un experimento social, la primera de muchas cuyo objeto sería cambiar el concepto que se tenía de que los gobernantes de Eos eran unos asexuados androides sin corazón.

Lo cierto es que los planes de Júpiter para la Blondie eran mucho más simples e individualistas. Perdida en su obsesión, los posibles cambios en la mentalidad de su sociedad se la traían floja. Utilizando su cuerpo, la computadora deseaba experimentar esos sentimientos que podía vislumbrar compilando los _logs_ generados por Iason durante los momentos de intimidad con su mascota.. Deseaba comprender, desentrañar el origen de las misteriosas variables en los comandos de su favorito, y comprobar si los mismos se producirían en sus propios parámetros al someter su cuerpo al toque del Blondie. Y no en último lugar, deseaba al propio Iason, que siempre la hubo fascinado con su curiosidad y deseos constantes de probarse a si mismo.

Pero Iason permanecía imperturbable a los encantos de Zeus y al cabo de innumerables intentos de acercamiento por el método tradicional, Júpiter debía reconocer que no caería tan fácilmente en sus redes. Si deseaba tener sexo con él, tendría que obligarle, ya que por si mismo no respondía a ninguna provocación directa o indirecta de la Blondie.

A los seis meses de la marcha de la mascota, el computador decidió que ya había dejado pasar suficiente tiempo y le convocó a su presencia. Introdujo un _script_ automatizado en Zeus para que funcionase independientemente durante el tiempo que le tomase informar de sus deseos al Blondie y la vistió del modo más elegante y provocativo que pudo idear. Al llegar Iason a los aposentos de Zeus, era recibido por una dulce sonrisa y una copa de vino aderezada con los más costosos afrodisíacos. El Blondie aceptó la bebida sin poner pegas a las drogas y bebió un sorbo con el rostro inescrutable, mientras que en la holopantalla entre ambos se materializaba la silueta en forma de estatua de Júpiter.

— _Te preguntarás por qué he mandado llamaros…_

Iason bebió otro trago, ignorando la pregunta retórica.

— _Hace ya varios meses que Zeus está entre nosotros y creo que eres consciente de lo adecuado de su desempeño, Iason._

— Puedo ver con claridad lo productiva y eficiente que es. ¿Y bien? ¿Cuándo la piensas nombrar tu Representante oficial? No me importaría verme liberado de tal honor, teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de obligaciones que tengo últimamente...

— _Veo que estás de nuevo interpretando erróneamente mis palabras, Iason. Tú serás siempre mi Representante, pase lo que pase. Jamás te sustituiría mientras seas operativo. Son otros los motivos de tu presencia hoy aquí._

El Blondie levanta la ceja y trata de parecer interesado en la situación. Pero ha perdido facultades en el arte de fingir y disimular.

— ¿Y cuáles son esos motivos?

— _Aunque su desempeño sea bueno por el momento, Zeus es la primera Blondie de tipo femenino que creo, muchos podrían ser los errores de diseño que haya cometido. Además, su nacimiento y acondicionamiento acelerado la colocan en una inestable fase beta que me gustaría corregir. Para llevar su software a la versión definitiva preciso de tu ayuda. Eres mi Representante, mi Blondie de máxima confianza, sólo a ti puedo confesar las dudas que tengo con respecto a su programación._

— ¿Y qué puedo hacer yo para solventar esas incógnitas? No creo que pueda programar un código más eficiente que el tuyo, Júpiter.

— _No te necesito para desarrollar su software, lo que quiero de ti es algo que sólo alguien con un cuerpo podría ensayar. Necesito que sometas su hardware a una serie de tests, utilizando para eso tu propia infraestructura física. Es decir, quiero que compruebes la eficiencia de su capacidad para aparearse de primera mano._

Al escuchar tan bizarra orden, Iason - que se encontraba en ese momento apurando la copa de vino - se lleva tal susto que se atraganta con la bebida, que se le cuela por la nariz, haciéndole toser.

— ¿Pretendes acaso… que Zeus y yo tengamos sexo...? — Acierta a preguntar entre toses. — Pero eso va en contra de la Normativa. Los Blondies no se aparean.

— _Cierto, no lo hacen. Por eso sólo te puedo pedir algo así a ti, que ya has experimentado una situación parecida. —_ Iason se queda pálido como el papel al verse descubierto, mientras Júpiter termina su jugada. — _Pasaré por alto tu desacato a la Normativa ya que soy consciente de que es cosa del pasado. Pero necesito que tú también me ofrezcas un servicio a cambio. Al ser Zeus un sujeto experimental, necesito estar segura de haber diseñado todas sus funciones corporales correctamente, igual que diseñé las vuestras en el pasado._

Atrapado como una mosca en una telaraña, Iason estudia sus posibilidades a la desesperada para comprobar que no existía más salida que obedecer. Luchando con las nauseas que le provocaba la simple idea de tener que tocar o ser tocado por alguien diferente a Riki, logra finalmente asentir y con su voz más helada acepta el chantaje.

— Muy bien…, ¿quieres que lo hagamos aquí y ahora mismo?

— _Sírvete otra copa y relájate, Iason. Sé que serás capaz de disfrutar de la situación si te lo propones. Yo me conectaré a Zeus para medir y analizar sus reacciones._

La imagen de Júpiter desaparece mientras Iason se levanta para acercarse al mueble bar. Con la botella en una mano y la copa en la otra, permanece congelado mirando al crepúsculo por los ventanales cuando el delgado brazo de Zeus le rodea desde atrás. Pretendía servirse otra copa pero al sentir los labios de la Blondie en su cuello, cambia de idea y levantando la botella, la vacía de un solo trago. Después se da la vuelta para descubrir que Zeus ha dejado caer las elegantes y provocativas prendas y le ofrecía su perfecto cuerpo de hembra, totalmente desnudo.

En su interior, la conciencia de Júpiter observaba expectante al que se había convertido en su oscuro objeto de deseo. Estaba cada vez más intranquila, buscaba pero no lograba encontrar ni rastro del fuego que tenía la mirada de Iason cuando se posaba en su ex-mascota. En vez de eso, dos bloques de hielo azul la atravesaban implacables y distantes, apenas pudiendo disimular el desagrado ante la visión de su cuerpo desnudo. Cuando la Blondie le tocaba podía notar como apretaba los dientes y ninguna caricia habría podido despertarlo de no haber sido por la enorme cantidad de afrodisíacos del vino. Cuando Iason finalmente la penetró, Zeus/Júpiter se sintió vacía, impotente, confusa y triste. Ninguno de los comandos o parámetros que aparecían en los _logs_ anteriores se repitieron con el acto, ni en su _cmd_ , ni en el de Zeus… Ni siquiera durante el orgasmo hubo alguna variable digna de atención: parecía que Iason estuviera haciendo cuentas o compilando datos en vez de disfrutando de un polvo.

En cuanto a Zeus, ni siquiera llegó a correrse. El cuerpo de las mujeres era bastante más complejo de excitar que el de los hombres, descubría Júpiter, quizás demasiado tarde.

¿Qué había fallado? La computadora no lo entendía… Quizá había llegado el momento de consultar algo de literatura al respecto…


	12. Ambush

XII

" _Un orgasmo dura aproximadamente entre 3 y 10 segundos, y las contracciones orgásmicas se dan en intervalos 0.8 segundos, en los hombres y en las mujeres."_

 _Manual de Biología Básica Vol .1_

" _La envidia del pene surge del descubrimiento de la diferencia anatómica de los sexos: la niña se siente lesionada en comparación con el niño y desea poseer, como éste, un pene (complejo de castración).Esta envidia adopta dos formas derivadas: deseo de poseer un pene dentro de sí (principalmente en forma de deseo de tener un hijo) y deseo de gozar del pene en el coito."_

 _S. Freud_

" _El Kamasutra fue escrito en sánscrito y proviene originariamente de la India.  
Es uno de los libros más influyentes de la historia mundial. El Kamasutra contiene instrucciones  
muy detalladas sobre distintas posturas sexuales."_

 _Compendio de Literatura Universal: Literatura Asiática_

" _El masoquismo es la excitación sexual producida por el sufrimiento propio, bien sea por dolor físico, bien por humillación o malos tratos. El masoquista extremo no necesita realizar el coito para gozar, ya que la humillación llega a ser orgásmica.  
El sadismo se define como las fantasías sexuales recurrentes y excitantes, los impulsos eróticos o las conductas que implican actos no simulados en los que el sufrimiento psicológico o físico de la víctima es sexualmente excitante para el ejecutor. El sádico no sólo obtiene excitación al infligir un sufrimiento o un castigo doloroso, sino también al humillar, someter y degradar a la persona. El nombre de esta parafilia deriva del escritor francés Donatien Alphonse François de Sade (1740-1814).  
Se denomina zoofilia a la desviación sexual que consiste en la práctica del coito con animales"_

 _Manual de diagnóstico de los trastornos mentales: DSM-IV_

" _¿O no sabéis que los injustos no heredarán el reino de Dios?  
No os dejéis engañar: ni los inmorales, ni los idólatras, ni los adúlteros, ni los afeminados, ni los homosexuales…, Huid de la fornicación. Todos los demás pecados que un hombre comete están fuera del cuerpo, pero el fornicario peca contra su propio cuerpo."_

 _Corintios 6:18_

" _No hay una definición del amor porque la palabra "amor" quiere decir  
muchas cosas diferentes para las personas. Sin embargo, el sexo no es más que un evento biológico (acto físico). Un intercambio de fluidos y reacciones químicas hormonales…"_

…

Si Júpiter pudiera agarrarse de la cabeza y tirarse de los pelos, seguro que ahora estaría haciéndolo. Definiciones bizarras, prácticas absurdas, convenciones anticuadas. Y todas y cada una de ellas, jodidamente contradictorias. ¿Cómo se supone que pueda entender realmente en qué consiste el sexo? ¿Cómo averiguar que es lo que sucedía entre Iason y Riki que los hiciera tan diferentes? ¿Dónde buscar el algoritmo que definiera la magia que pudo observar en esa danza?

Desde luego que los textos no podían servirle de menos, la mayoría ni los entendía. Si al menos pudiera comentar con alguien sus contenidos y las dudas que le sugerían…

Pensó en comentarlos con el propio Iason, al fin y al cabo, era el único Blondie del que tuviera constancia que contase con experiencia en esos temas. Pero Iason no estaba de humor. De hecho últimamente nunca lo estaba. Ahora mismo observaba a través de las cristaleras con aspecto perdido las lunas gemelas sobre Amoi. ¿Estaría pensando en Riki?

Seguramente… El halo de melancolía que lo envolvía provocaba que incluso estuviera demasiado distraído para cumplir eficientemente con sus obligaciones. Zeus trató de entablar amistosa conversación, tratando de ofrecerle su apoyo, pero desde "las pruebas", lo único que conseguía vislumbrar en los helados ojos de Iason era desprecio y rechazo.

No, definitivamente Iason no era el apropiado para discutir esos temas y su estado la tenía sumida en la preocupación. El Blondie estaba cada día más taciturno y melancólico. Ya habían pasado más de nueve meses desde la liberación de Riki pero no daba muestras de querer superar el bache o de recuperar a su mascota.

Dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera por hacerle espabilar, Júpiter se decidió por el camino oficialista, si Iason no quería su amistad y simpatía, obtendría sus órdenes.

Con su aspecto holográfico habitual, le llamó a la Sala de Reuniones y tras su llegada se dedicó a observarle en silencio, hasta que Iason terminaba por cruzar nervioso las piernas.

— ¿Puedo preguntar a qué he sido convocado hoy aquí?

Si Júpiter pudiese fruncir el ceño, ahora mismo estaría haciéndolo. El tono hastiado en la voz de Iason no le parecía nada adecuado como modo de tratamiento.

— _Te mandé llamar a causa de ciertos errores en el desempeño de tus funciones, Iason. ¿Eres consciente de que últimamente no estás cumpliendo con tus obligaciones? Quiero una explicación_.

— No tengo ninguna. Haga lo que crea conveniente, aceptaré cualquier amonestación. Si lo desea puedo ponerme incluso a disposición de Raoul Am para un reacondicionamiento.

Una punzada de terrible preocupación invadió los parámetros de Júpiter. Iason estaba dispuesto a tirar la toalla con respecto a su posición y a abandonarlo todo por una estúpida depresión. Y todo por un mestizo del Gueto.

— _No deseo llegar a tales extremos, Iason. Ya ha pasado casi un año, ¿hasta cuándo vas a estar perdiendo el norte por una estúpida mascota? ¿Debo recordarte que fue tu decisión el ponerle en libertad? ¿Qué pretendías…? ¿Que volviese por propia voluntad a tus brazos? No te cree para ser un estúpido… Ese mestizo está a gusto entre los de su calaña, retozando con su pairing partner y emborrachándose en los tugurios de Ceres._

— ¿Le has estado vigilando? — El tono de voz de Iason pasaba de apático a mosqueado sin ocultar el toque metálico entre sus sílabas.

— _Sólo lo justo y necesario para asegurarme que no tuviera motivos para desear volver. ¿Cuándo te darás cuenta que ese mestizo no te conviene? No quiere saber nada de ti, Iason y tú por tu parte le has permitido elegir abandonarte. No sé quién es el Amo y quien es la mascota en esta absurda relación. ¿Para qué le necesitas? Si lo que buscas es sexo, estaría dispuesta a hacer la vista gorda con respecto a la Normativa contigo. Puedes tener a Zeus, o a quien tu quieras… ¡Pero ese mestizo es tóxico! ¡Mira en lo que te ha convertido! ¡No lo quiero en mi ciudad!_

Esa fue la gota que colmaba el vaso de la paciencia de Iason. Los reproches y prohibiciones, junto con la velada amenaza de tener que volver a aparearse con la Blondie, hicieron el resto. Dedicando a la silueta holográfica una mirada de odio condensado, se levantaba de un salto de su asiento.

— ¡Tú no eres más que una maldita máquina! ¡Jamás lo entenderías!

Tras gritar, y sin que le importase una mierda lo que pudiera ocurrirle a continuación, Iason abandonaba la sala de reuniones dando un portazo.


	13. Metamorphose

XIII

Júpiter, de nuevo en el cuerpo de Zeus, se estiraba en su sofá del laboratorio subterráneo y conectaba el videoenlace con la casa de Riki en los suburbios.

" _He venido a buscarte, Riki. Vuelve a Eos, el juego a terminado."_

" _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tengo que ser yo? ¿No me habías liberado?"_

" _No lo entendiste, Riki… Aunque te quitase el anillo, jamás te borré del registro. Todo este tiempo has seguido siendo mi mascota…"_

" _¿De qué tienes miedo? ¿Alguna vez te he tratado mal?"_

" _Eres mío y siempre lo serás... Aunque el mundo se desmorone en pedazos…"_

Si Júpiter pudiera sonreír con malicia, ahora mismo estaría haciéndolo … Bueno, de hecho Zeus lo está haciendo en esos precisos instantes. Despu _és_ se relaja y lleva su mano hacia el ya empapado sexo, clavando la mirada en la erótica escena. Sí…, las cosas habían vuelto a su sitio. El orgullo del Blondie o el del mestizo del Gueto no podían continuar estropeando su diversión. Y tampoco es que fueran un gran rival para la siempre infalible psicología inversa.

…

Riki se encontraba de nuevo en el hospital de mascotas. La causa, los irracionales deseos de una mascota malcriada llamada Miguel y la locura que invadía al _furniture_ encargado de su cuidado. Iason estaba fuera de sus casillas. En un primer momento Aisha y Orphe habían tratado de que nadie le informase del suceso para poder retener a Riki con la idea de interrogarlo y con suerte, lograr que la mascota fuera mentalmente modificada. Aunque Riki no hiciera nada reprochable, su simple presencia y actitud eran alimento para una posible revolución y los dos Blondies eran conscientes que esta oportunidad no se presentaría de nuevo. Debían actuar antes de que Iason pudiera llegar a ellos.

Con lo que no contaban fue con la abierta oposición de Júpiter. La computadora se había negado a dar permiso para el interrogatorio químico y al necesitar los Blondies de Iason para comunicarse con ella, no tenían forma de conocer las razones del Sistema Operativo.

De momento se contentaron con presionar a la mascota y Riki, después de unas horas y con el brazo todavía adolorido, estaba hasta las narices. Cuando finalmente se fueron, estaba planeando echarse un rato pero unos golpes en la puerta mandaron al traste tal intención.

Riki se quedó estupefacto cuando Zeus se coló en su habitación. Desde que volviera a Eos no había coincidido con ella y no tenía ni idea de que existiese una Blondie hembra.

— Hola Z107M, ¿o prefieres Riki?

La mirada del mestizo estaba cargada de hastío.

— Me da igual… ¿Y tú eres?

— Me llamo Zeus Kerin, embajadora de Amoi y compañera de tu Amo.

— Con que su compañera, ¿eh?

Júpiter creyó ver cabreo en la cara de Riki por un momento, pero la mueca de hastío e indiferencia volvieron en seguida.

— Pues si le ves, le dices que me deje dormir un rato, no es necesario que aparezca todavía a buscarme. Total, sólo debo de llevar unas 20 horas de interrogatorio...

— Riki, Iason no sabe dónde estás. Y te aseguro que no ha dejado de insistir en que te lleven inmediatamente a su presencia.

— ¿Ah sí? Bueno… supongo que no le gusta que toquen sus propiedades… Entonces, ¿qué quieres de mi? Ya conté lo que pasó…

— Sé lo que pasó, vi los archivos de vídeo antes del borrado.

— Entonces dime por qué sigo retenido contra mi voluntad aquí.

— Quería conocerte y hablar contigo antes de devolverte a Iason.

— Pues ya me has conocido, ¿de qué quieres hablar?

— Riki…, ¿eres consciente de la situación de Iason Mink en estos momentos? ¿Te das cuenta de la cantidad de infracciones que acumula por tu causa?

Riki se queda callado y clava la vista en el suelo.

— Yo no pedí nada de esto… Me importa una mierda lo que le suceda al maldito degenerado. Si le emarronan por tenerme prisionero será solo culpa suya.

— Pero volviste a Eos…

Riki soltó una amarga carcajada.

— Volví porque el muy pervertido tenía a Guy... ¿Crees que me gusta esta mierda de sitio?

— Volviste porque le necesitas… Como te necesita él a ti. No te hace falta ser tan orgulloso.

Ahora la cara del mestizo mostraba confusión y enojo.

— ¿Necesitarlo? Sólo necesito librarme de él. ¿Pero a ti qué rayos te importa lo que yo sienta o deje de sentir? Si tienes algún problema con tu macho, se lo cuentas a él, y si me quieres fuera de su vida, soy el primero que agradecería que me ayudaras a quitármelo de encima.

Júpiter había estado dando vueltas durante innumerables horas al concepto de "amor" y creía entenderlo a estas alturas bastante bien…, por lo menos en teoría... El sexo con el Blondie no funcionaba a causa de esa variable faltante y esos intercambios que tanto le gustaba espiar estaban cargados de ella. No se podía creer que fueran totalmente unilaterales, pero no lograba romper la coraza del mestizo para que confesara nada. " _Pobre Iason"_ , pensaba. Este chico era sin duda un hueso duro de roer.

Decidió usar su último as.

— Pues aunque tú no sientas nada, Iason no es tan afortunado. De hecho se ha saltado tantas veces la Normativa en lo que a ti se refiere, que Júpiter ha decidido dejar de hacer la vista gorda. Cuando venga a por ti será mejor que te despidas. Su reacondicionamiento está programado para la semana que viene y tras éste, ya no creo ni que te recuerde… ¡Qué pena que un Blondie tenga que pasar por tan humillante proceso! A saber hasta qué punto le cambiará el carácter… Y seguramente se vea degradado en su posición también.

Tras soltar la bomba, Zeus se da la vuelta en dirección a la puerta. Camina envuelta en denso y pesado silencio, hasta que por fin la voz de Riki detiene su avance.

— ¿Qué es lo que le harán a Iason? — El mestizo no es capaz de disimular el temblor en su voz.

Zeus sonríe maliciosa pero no se detiene ni vuelve a encararle.

— ¿Y a ti qué más te da? — Contesta secamente y abandona el cuarto.


	14. Kaleidoscopic

XIV

Un par de días más tarde, Iason volvía a vestir a su _pet_ con ropas de calle y le indicaba que subiera al _aerocar_. A Riki se le encogía el alma y no de alegría precisamente.

" _Va a aband… a liberarme de nuevo… Supongo que no desea que le borren la mente…"_

Su cabeza era un caos de ideas contradictorias. Sentía, por primera vez en días, un cierto alivio por la suerte de Iason. Devolverle a Ceres ahora era sin duda la mejor decisión. Lo que le había revelado la Blondie en el hospital no le dejaba dormir y supondría el final de su existencia tal como la conocía. ¿Y cuál sería en ese caso su suerte? Lo más probable era que acabase vendido a un burdel de Midas. Pero aún en el improbable caso de que lo dejasen en libertad, ¿acaso no había demostrado ser incapaz de regresar a su vida de antaño? No había duda de que añoraba su libertad pero ese deseo no era tan inconsciente como lo había sido hace casi dos años. Ya hubo probado el sabor de la vida en los suburbios y sabía perfectamente lo amargo que era. Porque aunque no llevase el anillo de mascota, Riki sabía que durante ese año de correrías por Ceres estuvo atado a Iason por una cadena invisible e irrompible. Lo supo cada vez que Guy o cualquier otro le ponían la mano encima, lo supo cuando se levantaba empalmado por las mañanas tras soñar con el cuerpo del Blondie y lo sabía ahora que estaba a su merced de nuevo. Estaba la disyuntiva de que el Blondie esta vez no lo presionaba, e incomprensiblemente no mostraba interés alguno en meterle en su cama. Iason lo trataba con dulzura y cariño, lo abrazaba y besaba, sobre todo al encontrarlo por las noches en la terraza fumando, tras volver de trabajar, pero desde la noche que pasaron juntos en el apartamento de Riki en Ceres no habían vuelto a tener sexo, y el mestizo no era capaz de doblegar su orgullo e ir a buscar unas atenciones que negaba necesitar.

A Riki le gustaba pensar que había vuelto a Eos obligado, sacrificándose en pro de la libertad de Guy, pero muy en el fondo sabía que la principal razón eran esos oscuros deseos que habían convertido su día a día en Ceres en jornadas llenas de ansiedad y frustración.

" _Normal, ese cabrón me ha convertido en un pervertido..." -_ Ese era su segundo pensamiento favorito. ¿Pero dónde encajaba el hecho de que Iason ya no lo obligase a follar con él? En ningún lado… Y ahora lo "liberaría" de nuevo… Si Riki era incapaz de regresar o de encarar a sus compañeros de Bison, ¿qué haría? Tal vez era un buen momento para escuchar el consejo de Katze y largarse sin mirar atrás…

— Riki… — La suave voz del Blondie lo sacaba de su ensimismamiento. Con la mente confusa, se fijó en el lujoso edificio del centro de Midas delante del cual estaba estacionado el _aerocar_. ¿Apathia? ¿Qué demonios hacían allí? — Ya llegamos, mascota…

— ¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Qué pretendes, Iason?

— Este será tu nuevo hogar, Riki. No puedo tenerte por más tiempo en Eos. Es peligroso para ti...

— ¿Así que no pensabas liberarme? — Había una nota de alivio en esa pregunta pero a Iason se le pasó el descubrirla.

— ¿Liberarte? Eres mío, Riki… Pase lo que pase siempre lo serás. Creo que ese punto ya quedó aclarado, no pienso renunciar a ti.

— P...pero, ¿y tu reacondicionamiento?

— ¿Reacondicionamiento?

— Me dijeron que te iban a borrar la memoria por mi culpa.

— ¿Estás preocupado por mi, mascota?

— ¡Pse...! ¡Ni lo sueñes! ¡Me preocupo por mi mismo, Blondie degenerado...!

Con una enigmática sonrisa, Iason se mantuvo en silencio unos instantes, observando fijamente a su mascota, mientras Riki no podía evitar un escalofrío, sometido a la electrizante mirada azul.

— Sígueme. — Ordenaba finalmente el Blondie, dándose la vuelta.

Los latidos retumbaban como cañonazos en el pecho del mestizo mientras seguía a su Amo por los lujosos pasillos del edificio. Mientras observaba su ancha espalda, su nivel de excitación y deseo subían como la espuma y su cabeza daba vueltas, cada vez más confusa. Iason deseaba retenerlo a su lado y se jugaba su posición y cordura con tal de no renunciar a su orgullo de Blondie...

¿Su orgullo? ¿Era esa la única razón?

Al cerrarse la puerta del apartamento tras él, Riki apenas lograba contenerse, necesitaba respuestas y no era capaz de formular las preguntas. Iason se da la vuelta y lo observa divertido.

— ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estás bien, Riki?

Los segundos se escurren cargados de incógnitas.

— ¡A la mierda...!

Con un gruñido finalmente Riki se rinde y él sólito se lanza al cuello de Iason, buscando ansioso su boca. Un hambre feroz le impulsa a morder los labios de su Amo, su lengua escarba profundo buscando respuestas, tratando de sofocar las llamaradas que le quemaban las entrañas con su saliva.

— Oh, Riki... por fin... ¡No te imaginas cuánto tiempo llevo esperándote! — Suspira el Blondie mientras acaricia febrilmente su cuerpo.

— ¡Cállate y hazme tuyo de una puta vez!

— No mascota, esta vez serás tú el que me haga suyo... Es mi forma de compensarte por arrebatarte tu libertad de nuevo.

Sin apenas creerse lo que escuchaba, Riki se deja caer pesadamente sobre un sillón y observa ansioso al Blondie desnudarse para él. Su erección crece exponencialmente a la vista de la impoluta piel de porcelana de Iason que brillaba iluminada por las lunas gemelas de Amoi. La libera de la prisión de sus pantalones y extiende la mano hacia el objeto de sus deseos. Iason no duda en atraparla entre las suyas y se sube encima del mestizo, colocando su endurecido pene a la altura de la cara de Riki. Éste inmediatamente se lo introduce en la boca y agarra con ambas manos los glúteos de Iason dirigiendo el ritmo del balanceo de sus caderas. El vaivén hace gemir al Blondie que apoya su frente contra la del mestizo y se sostiene en sus hombros, mientras las manos de Riki acarician su trasero y sus dedos lo frotan lascivamente, relajando y excitando su entrada.

— Si sigues así harás que me corra... — Jadea Iason contra el oído de Riki tras pocos minutos y sale de golpe de su boca, mientras una de sus manos viaja a la entrepierna del mestizo, agarrando firmemente su pene y colocándole en posición para atravesarlo.

— ¿Quieres que te la meta? — Pregunta Riki, sonriendo todavía incrédulo. ¿De verdad se lo iba a permitir? Ni en sus mejores sueños se había atrevido a fantasear con algo así.

— Sí Riki, te quiero en mi interior... — Susurra sensualmente Iason tras lo cual se deja caer hacia atrás, incrustándose el pene de Riki profundamente. El dolor, mezclado con el placer más absoluto le hacen estremecer y su gemido se mezcla con los de su mascota, que tras solamente un par de movimientos de cadera, llega al clímax, llenando su interior con un cálido líquido.

— Eso fue rápido... — Sonríe ladino Iason pero Riki no se deja avasallar.

— ¿Y quién ha dicho que haya terminado? — Sonríe una vez más y comienza a mover de nuevo sus caderas, al mismo tiempo que su mano agarra el pene de Iason y comienza a masturbarle. Las miradas se cruzan, retándose y negándose a separarse mientras las lenguas de ambos danzan y se enredan.

La velocidad va en aumento y Riki pronto nota que está de nuevo a punto de correrse. Se abraza con todas sus fuerzas a la cintura de Iason mientras éste hunde la nariz en su cuello, volviéndolo loco con el sonido de su aliento acelerado en sus oídos.

— Más rápido mascota, jódeme más duro... sigue... no te detengas...

Esos jadeos y vulgaridades, saliendo de la boca del contenido, bien educado y estoico Blondie, son un azote para la excitación del mestizo, que vuelve a perder el control de sus movimientos. Iason se acompasa a ellos, apretando las nalgas, profundizando con sus caderas cada embiste y esta vez juntos llegan gimiendo a la cumbre del placer.

Tras correrse, Iason permanece con Riki en su interior durante largo rato, abraza a su mascota con ternura, y llena de suaves besos sus labios, mejillas y párpados. Riki, por primera vez desde a saber cuándo, siente que todo está en su sitio, e incluso se muestra charlatán.

— Y yo que pensaba que te habías cansado de mi...

— No digas sandeces, Riki... Jamás me cansaré de ti. Sólo que esta vez no quería forzarte, quería que desearas esto tanto como yo.

Riki estaba confuso ante tamaña declaración pero por una vez no le apetecía renegar de las palabras del Blondie. Tan solo se abraza al firme torso de su Amo, escuchando sus latidos y dejándose llevar por la magia del momento.


	15. Eternal

XV

Riki soñaba…

Soñaba con una vida diferente…, una vida en la que no hiciera falta fingir, en la que todos los seres que le importaban estaban a salvo, en la que decidía por potestad propia estar junto al hombre que amaba, en la que ese hombre y él no estuvieran separados por estigmas sociales, en la que era capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones…

Riki soñaba con su antigua vida en Ceres, soñaba con Guy…

Guy no lo presionaba, no lo obligaba a hacer su voluntad, no lo humillaba ni lo hería… Guy lo estaba abrazando, le acariciaba el sexo tratando de despertarlo, su voz cálida y cercana se le antoja hipnótica, pero una nota disonante cambia de golpe la escena...

— No tienes que volver a ser mi Riki…

" _¿De qué hablas Guy? Si sabes que soy tuyo…"_

— Sólo te pido que no seas de él. No podría soportar que fueras suyo por el resto de tu vida…

" _No entiendo lo que me reprochas, Guy… ¿Quién es él?"_

— Él fue quien empezó esta guerra… ¿No le puedes dejar por culpa de "esto"?

" _Guy…, ¿estás majara o qué? No sé de quién me estás hablando… ¿Y a qué te refieres con "esto"? Para…, no me toques de esa manera... , no me gusta…_

— Entonces habrá que quitarlo…

" _¡Detente Guy! ¡Para! ¡Duele, maldita sea!_

Dolor, miedo, impotencia, un afilado escalpelo, sangre… y de nuevo dolor…Un corte limpio y sangre por todas partes, miedo, mareo…

" _Guy… ¿por qué...? Me mutilaste… ya jamás volveré a ser un hombre… Tengo miedo… Ya no sirvo…"_

De nuevo el dolor, pero mucho peor que antes… Un dolor diferente al físico. De repente Riki ya sabe a quién se refería Guy hace un momento.

" _Ya no soy un hombre… Él ya no me querrá…"_

Riki grita en sueños, incapaz de salir del laberinto de sus pesadillas… Finalmente una voz lo sacude. Una voz helada y ardiente a la vez, una voz como un susurro y como una caricia, una voz como el chasquido de un látigo.

— _Riki…, mi Riki…, vuelve a mi… Eres mío, mi mascota… Aunque el mundo se derrumbe en pedazos…_

Riki se despierta de golpe, empapado en sudores fríos. Todos los recuerdos le aplastan contra el colchón y el dolor en su entrepierna se ocupa de demostrar que todo ha sido real. Con la cabeza turbia por los narcóticos, se estira buscando su reloj de pulsera y una vez en sus manos, introduce la clave de emergencia.

 **…**

EXT3-fs error (device hda2) ext3_get_inode_loc: unable to read inode block -inode=8, block=1032  
mount: error 22 mounting ext3  
Error opening /dev/console!: 2  
error dup2'ing fd of 0 to 0 Subject NOT FOUND  
error dup2'ing fd of 0 to 1 Subject NOT FOUND  
error dup2'ing fd of 0 to 2 Subject NOT FOUND

Júpiter estaba a punto de sufrir un _brick*_ definitivo a causa de la preocupación. Sus parámetros desde la desaparición del mestizo fluctuaban demencialmente.

Una ligera esperanza surge al lograr localizarlo finalmente a través de la vídeo conexión con el _aerocar_ de Katze, pero...

Al observar a Riki arrastrarse de vuelta hacia las ruinas de Dana-Bahn tras dejar al mestizo de la coleta en manos del ex mueble, comprende que algo no anda bien con su hijo predilecto. Por desgracia todo intento de conectarse a Iason acaba en fracaso. Las características de Dana-Bahn impiden el acceso a cualquier conexión por onda.

 **Eterno**

Llamando...  
La pesadez de los suspiros en las noches sin fin  
El desdichado corazón palpita  
Ya no soy capaz de ver nada  
No me dejes ir  
No te vayas  
Eres el único en el que creo  
Aa... El único que entibia mis labios.

Llamándote en la noche  
Los latidos de mi corazón resuenan  
Noche tras noche  
El amor esta llorando.

Sueño en el que se desvanecen silenciosas palabras  
Masticando los amargos recuerdos  
Ya no soy capaz de escuchar nada.

No digas nada  
Absolutamente nada  
Sólo lánzate al ardor de la noche  
Aa... Tan sólo es un espejismo.

Silencio toda la noche  
El final del sueño que algún día se verá  
Los sentimientos que se tragan los suspiros  
Más allá de la eternidad.

Júpiter reinicia una y otra vez la conexión sin éxito.

Connecting node... /000324_Iason_Mink: FAIL  
Connecting node... /000324_Iason_Mink: FAIL  
Connecting node... / 000324_Iason_Mink:FAIL

Unos minutos y unos cincuenta intentos fallidos más tarde, una terrible explosión convierte el antiguo bastión en ruinas humeantes.

switchroot: mount failed: 22  
 **KERNEL PANIC -not syncing: Attempting to kill init.**

* * *

 **GLOSARIO**

 _ **brick:**_ _lit. "ladrillo". Un brick en la jerga gamer es un fallo completo del software en el que se obtiene finalmente una pantalla negra y la consola se convierte en algo tan inútil como un ladrillo._

 ** _-_** _A continuación la_ **_letra en japonés de la canción Eternal_** _de Ishihara Shinichi de la banda sonora de AnK que traduje más arriba (la podéis escuchar si buscáis Eternal en youtube)_

 _ **Eternal  
**_

 _Calling..._  
 _mihate ni yoru no toiki no omosa_  
 _Setsunasa ni kokoro ga uzuite_  
 _Mō nanimo mienakunaru_  
 _Hanasenai_  
 _Hanarenai_  
 _Tatta hitotsu no shinjitsu dake ga_  
 _Aa..., kuchibiru wo atsuku suru_

 _Calling in the night_  
 _Mune no kodo wo kande_  
 _Night after Night_  
 _Ai ga naiteru_

 _Silent kotoba ni sureba kieteiku yume_  
 _Kamishimeru omoi no nigasai_  
 _Mō nanimo kikoenaku naru_

 _Ienai_  
 _Ieyashinai_  
 _Ochiteiku yoru no atsusa dake ga_  
 _Aa..., tada hitotsu no mirage_

 _Silent all the night_  
 _Itsuka mita yume no hate_  
 _Omoi wa toiki wo kande_  
 _Towa no kanata he_


	16. EPÍLOGO

Raoul Am estaba cansado, muy cansado. Llevaba ya dos semanas encargándose del gabinete de crisis tras el _brick_ de Júpiter. Ninguna de las consolas de conexión al Sistema Operativo mostraban signos de recuperación y Raoul empezaba a preguntarse si el futuro de Amoi debía plantearse a partir de este momento de manera independiente a las órdenes de la súper computadora. Cuando estaba a punto de tirar la toalla en lo que respecta a la recuperación del Sistema Operativo se da cuenta que a parte de Iason, había otro Blondie faltante a las reuniones del gabinete de crisis.

Con una media sonrisa en la cara se dirige a los aposentos de Zeus para encontrar a la Blondie deshecha en un mar de lágrimas.

— ¿Júpiter?

Al escuchar ese nombre la llorosa hembra parece reaccionar.

— ¿Lo sabías?

— Me lo imaginaba… Yo hice esa muñeca para usted, ¿recuerda? Además encontré un libro sobre Cultura Clásica en la base de datos de la Biblioteca… Tras comprobar que Zeus es el nombre griego de Júpiter, sólo tuve que sumar dos más dos… Pero eso es lo de menos, debe volver. La ciudad es un caos y la necesitamos.

— No me apetece…

— Eso no es algo que un Sistema Operativo pueda decidir.

— Aún así no me apetece...

— ¿Y si le digo que he encontrado los restos de Iason y que la necesito para reconstruirle?

Júpiter/Zeus observa por un momento el rostro de Raoul Am buscando quizás trazas de engaño, pero lo único que descubre en las hermosas facciones es cansancio acumulado.

— De acuerdo Raoul. Sólo una pregunta…

— Dígame.

— ¿Encontraste también los restos del mestizo?

FIN

* * *

 _Bueno... ¿qué os ha parecido? Al final creo que Júpiter, aunque hubo momentos en los que se le pira bastante la pinza, acabó convirtiéndose en una especie de "cuña" que los mantuvo unidos, je je je..._

 _Soy consciente que este pequeño ejercicio no le llega ni a la altura del tacón de la bota de Iason Mink con respecto al original, pero aún así... El escribir algo sobre_ _Ai_ _no_ _Kusabi_ _, para mi si no la mejor, una de las mejores tragedias que he conocido, ha sido una espinita clavada en mi alma desde siempre. No es muy original que digamos pero adoro estos personajes y ojalá pueda retornar a Amoi algún día y volver a utilizarlos. Espero que disfrutaran leyendo tanto como yo disfruté al escribirla_

 _No dejéis de comentarme vuestras impresiones y/o críticas._

 _¡Hasta pronto!_


End file.
